Juego de seducción
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: Una magnifica relación merece ser contada como es debido... La historia de como aquella mirada azulada conquistó un tímido corazón y el constante juego de seducción que un carismático joven utilizó para alcanzar su amor
1. Capitulo 1

"Juego de seducción"

Basada en Gundam Wing

By: Keysie Maxwell 

Category: AU, yaoi, romance, ¡Lemon!.

Warnings: NC-17

Pairings: 01 x 02

Declaimers: Ejem, ejem, música... 'Yo no poseo a los personajes de Gundam Wing ni de otras series ya que estas pertenecen a Sotsu Agency, Sunrise y otras agencias que me ganaron las ideas, así que no me odien por lo que escribo'.

. Diálogos /Pov's Heero & Duo / 'Flash Back' "Pensamientos"

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Capitulo 1 

(Dedicado a mis lectores; ¡Arigatou, sin ustedes no sería nadie!)

Dos personas descansaban en un bosque, una de ellas estaba recargada en un árbol de grueso tronco y la otra descansaba con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su acompañante. Ambos parecían tranquilos y disfrutando de estar en esa soledad íntima.

Uno de ellos, de larga cabellera acariciaba el cabello del joven que descansaba. De pronto, detuvo sus caricias, haciendo que el otro abriera sus hermosos ojos azules.

. ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó entre calmado y preocupado por la cara que portaba su acompañante, mientras se levantaba del pasto. -¿Pasó algo malo?

. No, sólo estaba recordando algunas cosillas... –Habló serio.

. ¿Y qué clase de cosas? –Sonrió maliciosamente, haciendo sonrojar al portador de la trenza.

. ¡No esa clase de cosas! -Regañó aumentando su color rojo.

. Hablas como si fuera el peor pecado recordar como lo has hecho o como si hubiese sido tan malo nuestro sexo que no pudieras recordarlo por tu salud mental. –Reflexionó un poco sus palabras y preguntó. -¿No te gusta la forma en que lo hago?

. / ¡Oye, claro que me gusta! ¡No seas tonto!

. Me halagas... –Sonrió de forma seductora.

. ¬¬ ¿Me vas a dejar terminar de decirte lo que te iba a decir o no?

. ¿Eh? ¿Decirme qué? –Puso cara de inocencia.

. ¡HEERO! –Gritó con fuego saliendo de sus ojos.

. Buen efecto el de tus ojos –Sonrió, pero borró de inmediato su sonrisa al ver el puño alzado de su novio y el fuego que salía no sólo de sus ojos sino que también de detrás de él. –Bueno, pues cuéntame... U

. Gracias... –Suspiró con una sonrisa. –Recordaba como fue que te conocí y lo fabuloso que me pareciste desde ese momento...

Sus ojos se fijaron en el alto cielo mientras su mente divagaba en todas esas cosas que había pasado por, con y a causa de su actual novio...

La imagen de los chicos en el bosque había comenzado a distorsionarse y a ponerse en blanco y negro para que...

. Oye, Duo, disculpa... –El chico de trenza le miró de nuevo con algo de enfado. Todo efecto había desaparecido. –No es por ofender, pero... ¿Tengo qué ver yo también tus recuerdos?

. ¡Hay, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo! –Suspiró resignado.

. Pues podrías llevarme a nuestro cuarto en el instituto, tirarme a la cama y hacerme un par de travesuras... –Bromeó, haciendo sonrojar otra vez al trenzado.

. Heero...

. Bueno, bueno... ¿Qué tal si me narras todo? –Se volvió a acomodar en las piernas de su novio mientras tomaba la punta de su trenza y jugaba con ella. –Siempre he querido saber que pensabas de mí en un principio.

. ¡Qué buena idea!... mejor será la narración...

'Era un día normal de colegio como todos, el despertador había sonado a las 7:30 de la mañana y Duo se había despertado sin problemas para ir al instituto en el que sus padres lo habían inscrito hacía un año, se había vestido con el uniforme y había desayunado tranquilo, terminando justo a la hora para marcharse y llegar temprano... lo mismo de todos los días...

Nuevamente llegó al colegio en buena hora, la campana no había sonado por lo que aún había chicos en los pasillos entre la entrada y el edificio de las aulas. Buscó con la mirada a una de sus amigas, pero parecía que todavía no llegaba así que se sentó en la fuente a mitad del pasillo principal.

. ¡Buenos días, Duo! –Escuchó la voz de la chica que esperaba.

. Buenos días... –Miró a Karura de arriba a abajo y notó que lucía desordenada...'

. ¬¬ ¿Por qué mirabas a esa chica?

. ¿Celoso? –Inquirió divertido.

. Un poco... –Se cruzó de brazos y desvió su vista del trenzado.

. ¡Hay, me encanta cuando te pones así! –Casi gritó mientras tomaba el rostro del de ojos azules y le besaba en los labios. –No seas tonto... yo simplemente la veía porque me parecía extraño que ella llegase más tarde que yo, nada más...

. Esperemos que sí. –Volvió a acostarse en el pasto.

. Bueno, ¿dónde iba?... ¡Ah, sí!...

'Arqueó una ceja al notarla tan desordenada y se acercó disimuladamente para que los otros alumnos cerca de ellos no escucharan lo que dirían.

. ¿Otra aventura con Sasuke? –Le dijo de forma sospechosa. Karura se sonrojó rápidamente.

. No fue una aventura, más bien me citó a verle en el bosque del colegio. –Miró el agua de la fuente.

. ¿Y por eso tienes esa hoja en el cabello? –Apunó los mechones de cabello sobre su frente, que tenían una hoja verde enredada, insinuando un revolcón en el pasto.

. ¡Hay Duo! –Le regañó mientras retiraba la hoja de su cabello negro. –Yo no...

De pronto el chico de trenza notó sorpresa en los ojos de su amiga y, como por arte de magia, dejó de escuchar los murmullos de los demás chicos... Todos habían guardado silencio... Se extrañó de sobremanera y miró hacia todos lados, deteniéndola de golpe en el portón de entrada...

/ De acuerdo, había oído hablar del chico nuevo en nuestra escuela y también me habían dicho que era lindo, pero nadie me había preparado para ver lo que estaba en la puerta...

Ojos azules, cabello castaño oscuro y desordenado, piel morena, labios un poco delgados, piernas firmes que le llevaban dentro del colegio, brazos firmes, uno de ellos sujetando su mochila detrás de su espalda y la otra llevando la chaqueta del instituto, delgado y de ligeros músculos que se podían ver a través de la camisa... Lo primero que vino a mi cabeza al verlo fue: Dios mío /

El chico se detuvo frente a un cerezo cerca de la fuente donde Duo y Karura estaban, justo al momento en que la campana de entrada comenzaba a sonar, al parecer eso despertó a los demás alumnos de su ensueño porque comenzaron a recoger sus cosas e irse, mas Duo no podía moverse, estaba embelesado con la figura del muchacho que había retomado su curso hacia las aulas... no podía evitar seguirlo con la vista...

. ¡DUO! –El grito de Karura en su oído le hizo despertar y voltear a verla. –No sé tú, pero creo que deberíamos darnos prisa en ir a nuestras aulas.

. ¿Y perderme este espectáculo? –Comentó recriminante apuntando al chico de ojos azules.

. ¡Duo! –Golpeó su espalda suavemente con su mano. –Ya despierta ¿Qué no sabes que nuestra primera clase es Historia?

Una corriente de temor recorrió su espalda, rápidamente tomó a Karura de la mano y literalmente se la llevó arrastrando hacia el salón, pasando incluso al chico hermoso sin detenerse...

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

/ La voz de la profesora dando las clases se oía extrañamente ligera mientras daba su clase ¡Y como no! Si nosotros dos estábamos fuera del salón sosteniendo dos pesados cubos de agua en cada mano mientras nos recargábamos en la pared para no sentir tanto el peso. /

. No puedo creer que nos haya impuesto este castigo sólo por llegar tarde a una de sus clases... –Duo miró con fastidio el reflejo en la profesora a través del vidrio en la puerta. –Esa maestra ya debería casarse

. Sí... aunque creo que con su mal carácter no va a poder conseguir un novio estable jamás... –Karura agregó cansada.

. ¿El mal carácter de quien?

Ambos chicos de largo cabello se crisparon en susto al oír esa voz... su futuro se veía negro...

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. ¡No puede ser! –Lloriqueó de nuevo, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa en la que se habían ubicado durante la clase de Química. –Una hora de castigo en la biblioteca con la señorita Dominique de guardia ladrándonos encima todo el jueves...

. Vamos, Duo, no puede ser tan... –Iba a decir algo más cuando la mano de Duo le tapó la boca.

. Ni siquiera lo menciones. He visto muchas películas en las que decir algo como eso te conduce a algo peor y más abrumador.

Se oyeron golpes en la puerta del aula y el profesor se dirigió a abrir, pero en vez de dejar pasar a quien quiera que fuera que estaba afuera salió él a responder, cosa que aprovecharon todos para hablar.

. ¿Quién crees que sea? –Se escuchó la voz de la chismosa del curso.

. Ni idea, de seguro es la directora que quiere hablar "en privado" con él. –Respondió una chica al lado de la chismosa.

. ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Karura al ver al trenzado no decir nada.

. Nada. –Respondió desanimado.

La verdad es que no quería hacer otra cosa que salir a averiguar que había pasado con el chico nuevo y eso lo traía loco de los nervios porque él no debía sentirse tan interesado en otro chico y sin embargo lo hacía.

. ¡La incertidumbre me está matando! –Gritó el trenzado levantándose de la mesa.

/ Mis compañeros voltearon a verme sorprendidos y la gran mayoría como diciendo "ya enloqueció. Sabía que ocurriría algún día", yo sólo pude sonreír nerviosamente para tratar de quitarme sus miradas de encima. /

Luego de extenuantes minutos todos volvieron a hacer lo que hacían y Duo se sentó nuevamente, podía sentir una mega gota de sudor resbalar por su nuca.

. Vaya día –Susurró mientras la puerta del aula se abría otra vez y dejaba entrar al profesor, que se aclaró la garganta para poder comenzar a hablar.

. Chicos, hoy... bla, bla, bla, bla...

Duo mantenía su mano con la yema de sus dedos juntas para poder imitar una boca mientras la movía para hacer como que hablaba, haciendo él mismo la voz de forma baja, para que sólo Karura le escuchara.

. Y aquí está... –Alcanzó a escuchar Duo, que fijó su vista en la puerta, por donde comenzaba a aparecer una figura ya antes vista por sus ojos.

Un extenso "Ooohh" llenó toda el aula cuando aquel hermoso chico de los ojos azules entraba en el salón de forma seria y pausada...

/ Cuando le vi pararse a un lado de la mesa del profesor frente a todos nosotros pude sentir un calor llenarme el cuerpo y mi corazón latiendo a mil, mi respiración también había comenzado a acelerarse. ¡Oh, no, debía estarme sonrojando!.

. Mi nombre es Heero Yuy, es un placer conocerlos. –Le escuché decir con su voz varonil perfectamente modulada y me voltee a verlo de nuevo...

Un sonrojo atravesó mis mejillas cuando vi sus ojos azules profundos toparse con los míos por eternos segundos. Su mirada era fría y cálida a la vez, no sabría decir que fue lo que sentí en ese momento con tan solo ver su mirada y aquella coqueta sonrisa sobre sus labios. / '

. Recuerdo aquella ocasión –Dijo el chico de ojos cobalto de forma alegre. –Tú estabas sumamente sonrojado con solo verme...

Escuchó las bajitas risitas del muchacho de cabello corto y luego de un rato le tiró un poco el cabello, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor.

. No te burles, te lo dije, tú me gustabas desde un principio...

. ¿Entonces por qué siempre me rechazabas?

. Porque eras muy coqueto. –Se cruzó de brazos, simulando enfado.

. Pero más contigo que con nadie. –Guiñó un ojo al trenzado.

. Ya déjame seguir con la historia –Le regañó sonrojado otra vez...

'Todos en la clase comenzaron a murmurar cosas; Los chicos miraban de forma amenazante al joven frente al pizarrón sin que este se inmutara siquiera mientras que las chicas sonreían traviesamente al chico al momento de murmurar obteniendo los mismos resultados del joven que los varones en el salón.

El trenzado solo podía observarlo disimuladamente, intentando grabar en su memoria cada facción del rostro del muchacho mientras Karura le observaba a él de forma divertida, intentando aguantar sus risitas.

. No eres nada disimulado por si disimular era tu idea –Le musitó aún divertida.

. Con tal de que él no lo note –Susurré, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Karura. -¡¿Qué!

. No es normal que te comportes así, Duo. Tú sueles ser muy indiferente hacia los demás chicos, eres más serio –Le recordó, volviendo su vista al pizarrón.

. Veamos... ¿En qué grupo vas a estar? –El profesor interrumpió a Duo en su protesta.

El profesor observaba cada uno de los puestos con sus respectivos grupos sentados, en los cuales chicas les miraban rogativamente para que pusieran al chico en ese puesto. El profesor, sin querer problemas con sus alumnos, tomó una rápida e inteligente decisión.

. ¿Por qué no eliges tú? –Vio un asentimiento por parte del chico.

Heero comenzó a recorrer cada uno de los puestos con interés hasta que se topó con ese par de ojos violetas que antes había visto, sólo que esta vez esos ojos miraban a una chica de cabello negro hasta las caderas que conversaba animadamente con el portador de su atención...

"Ése es... quiero estar con él" Pensó, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

. Me gustaría estar en ese grupo. –Habló apuntando a los jóvenes de cabello hasta las caderas.

. ¡Muy bien! Jóvenes Maxwell y Hikaru, tienen un nuevo compañero...

/ Vi al trenzado desviar su vista hacia mí nuevamente con el rostro pálido como una hoja de papel y mi sonrisa se ensanchó más... esto se ponía interesante /

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

.¡No puede ser Karura! –Se quejó Duo, tirándose sobre una banca en el patio de la escuela. –No sólo estamos en el mismo salón, sino que también en el mismo grupo de Química.

. ¿Y eso es malo? –Inquirió inocente.

. ¡Claro que lo es! Estaremos todo el año juntos... ¡Hay Dios, porque yo...! –Reclamó. La verdad es que no quería tener esas sensaciones extrañas cuando él estuviera cerca.

. Pero yo pensé que el chico te gustaba... –Se sentó sobre la banca en la que el trenzado permanecía de cabeza, es decir, con la cabeza apoyada donde comúnmente uno pone el trasero.

. Pues sí, un poco, bueno no sé, pero por lo mismo... no quiero que pase como con los demás... no quiero que piense que soy un "nerd" como los otros piensan–Su mirada se oscureció en tristeza.

. Pues si llega a pensar eso, entonces él no es lo suficientemente bueno para estar a tu lado.

. Tú siempre viendo las cosas lógicamente –Mencionó acomodándose bien en la banca.

. ¡Claro! Es mi trabajo

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. ¿Entonces te quieres unir al club de esgrima? –El muchacho frente a él asintió seriamente. –Pues hoy después de clases y hasta las 6:30 vamos a estar dando pruebas para que los chicos entren...

. ¿Eso quiere decir que no enseñan esgrima, sólo lo practican?

. No, lo que pasa es que los estudiantes tienen otro horario de trabajo que los ya experimentados en el tema

. Ya veo... –Murmuró más bien para sí.

. Entonces, ¿Me das tu nombre? –Pidió mientras esperaba con su libreta y lápiz en mano.

. ¡Claro! Soy Heero Yuy... –Dijo sonriente.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. Así que... ¿Vives en una mansión? –Sonrió coquetamente mientras se apoyaba en una mesa cerca del muchacho de ojos azules.

. Sí, lo que ocurre es que mi madre tiene una empresa de juguetes muy importante...

. ¿Y no me dirás cual es?

. Me encantaría decirte, preciosa, pero no puedo hacerlo. –Dijo pasando su dedo por debajo del mentón de la rubia.

/ Legué hasta la puerta del aula de la última clase, y vi a Heero pasando sus dedos por debajo del mentón de la oxigenada de Relena Peacecraft mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se levantaba para irse, y un extraño sentimiento que se arremolinó en mi estómago me confundió. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar ese sentimiento, pero más fuerte se hizo cuando vi a Reelena tomando a Heero del puño de la camisa mientras le hablaba algo al oído y, no aguantando eso en mi estómago, me oculté tras la puerta del salón a esperar que Heero saliera para tener el valor de entrar yo... /

. No hay problema preciosa, ahí estaré... –Le dijo a la chica para volver a retomar su camino hacia los pasillos.

/ Le vi salir por la puerta y apreté mis cosas contra mi pecho, deseando que no se volteara y me viera, pero creo que era demasiado pedir porque fue eso exactamente lo que hizo /

. ¡Vaya, vaya! Duo Maxwell –Canturreó, acercándose al chico.

. Ho-Hola Heero –Le saludó fingiendo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

. ¡Oh, si hablabas! –Dijo algo irónico. –Creí que solamente mediabas palabras con tu amiga Karura –Sonrió mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en la muralla justo a un lado de la cabeza del trenzado.

. Bueno, lo que ocurre es que Karura es una de mis mejores amigas y... bueno... –Se quedó sin palabras de pronto... ¿Qué le estaba pasando?.

. Entiendo, supongo que has de conocerme más para hablarme tan confiadamente como lo haces con ella –No pudo evitar fortificar su voz en la palabra "ella".

. Sí, es que no soy muy bueno haciendo amistad con otras personas –Habló apenado... estaba muy cerca de Heero y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. –Lamento si te ignoré en la clase de Química

. ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Estoy acostumbrado... –Musitó, pero el trenzado alcanzó a escucharlo.

. ¿Cómo que estas acostumbrado? Yo te vi muy sociable con las chicas –Comentó, refiriéndose más a los coqueteos del joven –Y ya tienes varios amigos –Corrigió de inmediato lo que había dicho.

. Sí, pero yo... –Un resplandor cerca del pecho del trenzado llamó su atención y, sin medir mucho lo que hacía, llevó su mano libre hasta aquel resplandor.

/ Un sonrojo llenó mis mejillas cuando sentí la cálida mano de Heero tocar mi piel notoria por los botones desabrochados de la camisa del colegio ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo ese sujeto? Me pregunté enojado, mas todo ese enojo se esfumó cuando le vi tomar mi cruz de plata de una forma sensual, más bien, asegurándose de tocar toda la piel posible mientras la retiraba. Mi sonrojo aumentó aún más /

. ¿Y eso? ¿No me digas que eres religioso? –Le miró curioso con una ceja alzada.

. ¡Claro que sí! –Heero le miró raro cuando escuchó la respuesta. –Pero el que crea en Dios no quiere decir que me restrinja de algunas cosas –Dijo significativamente.

. ¿En serio? ¿No serás uno de esos fanáticos, verdad?

. ¡Oye! Soy católico no tonto... sé lo que es bueno –Le sonrió coquetamente y el joven de ojos azules le sostuvo la mirada traviesa mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, a sus labios... '

. No, no, es serio, ya dime... me ibas a besar ¿sí o no?

. Bueno,... ¡Oye, espera! No interrumpas esa parte de la historia –Le dijo levantándose del pasto.

. ¿Por qué? Después de todo tú ya sabes lo que sigue, ¿no?

. Sí, pero es como si revelases el final de inmediato...

. También sabes el final –Le reclamó.

Rayos comenzaron a salir de los ojos violetas y los cobalto, rayos que comenzaron a chocar en una batalla de dominación.

. Sí, pero es como si fuera un gran cuento... –Se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado. –O como una película, siempre es aburrido que te adelanten cosas...

. ¡Hay, ok, ok! ¬¬ Infantil –Susurró.

. ¡Te oí Duo! 

'El pulso del trenzado se aceleró a mil nuevamente e inconscientemente cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto de los otros labios... Sus alientos se juntaron y sus narices rozaron, Heero ladeó un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda para eludir la otra nariz e igualmente cerró sus ojos... faltaba muy poco.

. ¡Heero, Duo, que bueno que los encuentro juntos! –Gritó una voz cerca de ellos.

Ambos chicos voltearon hacia la izquierda y vieron a su profesor de Biología correr hacia ellos con una hoja en su mano. Inmediatamente Heero dejó de cercar a Duo contra la puerta.

. Necesito pedirles un favor muy grande. –Miró a los dos chicos que miraban el piso. -¿Les interrumpí?

. ¡No, no, no, no pasa nada! –Dijeron ambos castaños al unísono.

. Que bueno –Sonrió amablemente.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Ambos caminaron por los amplios pasillos del instituto en silencio. Frente a sus ojos la gran puerta de la biblioteca apareció. Heero entró primero al enorme cuarto lleno de estantes con libros seguido por Duo, que al entrar cerró la puerta bruscamente.

. ¡¿Qué pretendías hacer antes de que llegara el profesor! –Soltó de pronto, enojado. Heero volteó calmado a verle.

. Iba a besarte –Respondió tranquilo, sonrojando al ojivioleta.

. ¿Por qué?

. Porque me pareció un buen momento... y porque me lo pediste

. ¡¡¡¿Qué! –El grito se extendió por toda la habitación, provocando eco -¡Yo no te pedí nada!

. Tus ojos te delataban... lo deseabas...

. No, no es así –Movió fuertemente su cabeza en negativa -¿Qué crees que soy?... ¿gay?

. Yo no creo nada –Se sentó sobre una mesa, justo detrás de él.

. ¿Entonces, por qué ibas a besarme?

. ¿No escuchaste la primera vez?

. ¡¡¡¡¿Cómo te lo iba a pedir yo! ¡¡¡¡No soy gay, maldición! –Gritó frustrado por toda esa discusión sin sentido. Él sabía que lo que decía no era cierto...

. Entonces me disculpo por mi error... –Se acercó al chico de cabello castaño y posó una mano sobre su mejilla.

"Tu boca me dice cosas que tu cuerpo contradice... si no te atraen los hombres ¿Por qué a mi simple contacto te sonrojas así?" Pensó el ojiazul con una diminuta sonrisa.

. Por el contrario, yo creo que tu enojo es por no haberte besado.

/ Mis ojos se abrieron grandes cuando los labios de Heero hicieron contacto con los míos muy levemente, como una pluma sobre la piel. El contacto fue, sin embargo, electrizante... /

. Ahora puedes estar tranquilo... –Se alejó hacia las estanterías a paso lento.

. Heero –Musitó al momento de llevar una de sus manos a sus labios y tocarlos con la yema de sus dedos. '

. Y pues eso...

. ¿Cómo? –Preguntó despistado.

. Que hasta ahí llegó todo lo que tenía que contarte –Apoyó sus brazos en el árbol, detrás de su cabeza.

. Pero eso no es todo lo que nos ha ocurrido, Duo-chan –Reclamó como niño chiquito.

. Sí, pero ya te he dicho bastante y ya me dio sueño porque son las 10:30 de la noche...

. ¬¬ ¿Y desde cuando te duermes tan temprano?

. Desde ahora... –Se levantó del pasto, haciendo que el moreno azotara su cabeza contra el piso.

.Pero me vas a contar mañana, ¿verdad?

. No, no lo creo... –Siguió caminando hacia el instituto.

. ¡Entonces no me muevo! –Elevó su voz para ser escuchado por su novio.

. ¡Oh, vamos! –Vio como el ojiazul desviaba su vista para ignorar todo lo que fuera a decir en protesta. –Ok, ok, pero vamonos, ¿sí?

. Claro, corazón... –Corrió para alcanzar al trenzado en su marcha a la escuela.

Zutsuku...

Keysie: ¡Hola, hola, hola! U "Llegó el momento" Me disculpo con todos por haber cambiado tan drásticamente la historia de este fic, pero la verdad es que me quedaba sin ideas para el otro "Y eso que sólo hice 1 capitulo"... Aún así me pueden enviar mail's a solicitando la continuación del antiguo "Juego de seducción" y yo se las enviaré de seguro...

**A mis lectores: **_Muchas gracias por leer mis fics y gracias por sus buenos comentarios y su disposición a leer lo que hago, en serio, son un gran apoyo siempre... son mi fuerza para seguir..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Juego de seducción"

Basada en Gundam Wing

By: Keysie Maxwell 

Category: AU, OOC, Yaoi, romance, ¡Lemon!.

Warnings: NC-17

Pairings: 01 x 02

Declaimers: Ejem, ejem, música... 'Yo no poseo a los personajes de Gundam Wing ni de otras series ya que estas pertenecen a Sotsu Agency, Sunrise y otras agencias que me ganaron las ideas, así que no me odien por lo que escribo'.

. Diálogos /Pov's Heero & Duo / 'Flash Back' "Pensamientos"

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Capitulo 2:

(A mi familia: Que me da todo lo que tengo e hizo posible que esté escribiendo)

Sintió el ruido del despertador y que su cuerpo se remecía continuamente porque, al parecer, alguien le empujaba, pero no quería despertar porque el sueño aún no se le quitaba del todo y el sol le llegaría directo en la cara porque las cortinas eran muy delgadas y... bueno, para que estuviera pensando como lo hacía era porque ya estaba bastante despierto.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, acostumbrándolos a la luz, parpadeando repetidas veces hasta que por fin pudo centrar su vista en algo, que era a su novio sentado en la cama y vestido, abrochándose las agujetas de sus zapatos.

. Buenos días... –Murmuró apenas con una sonrisa.

. Despertaste –Volteó para ver al ojivioleta en la cama. –Buenos días...

Se acercó al de pelo largo y depositó un suave beso en sus labios como saludo.

. ¿Vas a desayunar aquí? –Preguntó aún acostado, sobándose los ojos.

. No, pensaba ir a algún lugar especial... si te despertabas, claro

. ¿Adónde iremos? –Preguntó entusiasmado.

. A "Sally´s", es un buen lugar para descansar

. Entonces me alisto de inmediato

Entró al baño para darse una rápida ducha y vestirse allí mismo, pero una vez que entró a la bañera no pudo evitar que imágenes vinieran a su mente...

'Dos jóvenes dentro de una extensa biblioteca se movían por todos los estantes, buscando libros que les habían encargado hacía pocos minutos.

"Desde que Heero me besó no nos hemos dirigido la palabra, y la verdad es que pienso que es mejor así porque no sabría que decirle ni mucho menos poder mirarle a los ojos... estoy un tanto nervioso todavía" Tomó un libro grueso de uno de los estantes.

Duo avanzó hacia otro estante y buscó con la mirada el siguiente libro. Una vez que lo halló se elevó sobre la punta de sus pies mientras estiraba su mano a alcanzarlo, mas antes de que lo tomara otra mano ya lo sujetaba.

. Aquí tienes –Esa mano morena volvió a estirarse frente a él, esta vez extendiéndole el libro.

. A-Arigatou –Musitó mientras tomaba el libro. Un sonrojo cruzaba por sus mejillas.

. Yo ya tengo todos los libros. ¿Los tienes todos tú?

. Sí...

. Entonces volvamos al salón

. Claro

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. ¡Muchísimas gracias, chicos! –Exclamó el profesor, tomando los libros de los brazos de sus alumnos y llevándolos a su escritorio. –Pueden tomar asiento, yo traje sus cosas

. Muchas gracias profesor –Duo sonrió antes de dirigirse a su puesto.

. Arigatou, sensei –Heero imitó al trenzado.

. Hoy vamos a hablar sobre un tema que obviamente no es desconocido por ustedes, pero que es muy importante tratar... hoy vamos a hablar de la sexualidad humana, así que les pediré que abran sus libros en la página 65...

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. ¡Hasta mañana!

Eran las 5:00 de la tarde del lunes y las clases ya habían terminado, muchos de los alumnos comenzaban a retirarse a sus hogares mientras que otros se quedaban en el colegio por sus respectivas actividades escolares.

. ¿Y te vas a inscribir?

. Sí, tengo que hacer algo que me despeje de las tensiones de los exámenes y tareas y creo que el esgrima es un buen método

. ¿Y sabes un poco de esgrima?

. Sí... mis padres me enseñaron cuando era pequeño

. ¡Vaya! –Suspiró Kaoru nuevamente.

. ¿Y no te interesa otro deporte, Heero? –Reelena por fin pudo cuestionar.

. La verdad es que pensaba unirme al equipo de básquetbol...

. El capitán del equipo es Duo -Mencionó Hilde, otra de las chicas que conversaban con Heero.

. ¿En serio?

. Sí, dicen que es bastante bueno... la verdad es que nunca lo he podido ver jugar pues e tenido otros compromisos

. Es una lastima... ¡Bueno, chicas, debo irme! –Heero se levantó de su pupitre y salió del salón sin decir más.

. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? –Preguntó Kaoru.

. Ni idea... –Respondieron aturdidas las otras dos.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. ¡Shinta! –El aludido volteó rápidamente para recibir el pase de su compañero de equipo.

Rápidamente el pelirrojo de coleta corrió hacia el cesto, dándole botes siempre a la pelota anaranjada, esquivando a los chicos del equipo contrario, pero al desviar su vista hacia el balón tan sólo un segundo se vio rodeado de chicos dispuestos a arrebatarle el balón y que le impedían ver bien a sus compañeros de equipo.

. ¡Shinta! –Escuchó otra vez su nombre y sin siquiera voltear a ver lanzó el balón a donde había escuchado el grito.

. ¡Eso es! –Festejó Karura, que observaba el partido.

Se movió ágilmente esquivando a sus contrincantes, siendo siempre seguido por su trenza castaña. Vio la línea de tiro y se detuvo en seco, alzando la pelota en sus manos, poniéndose de puntas para lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas y precisión.

La pelota voló por el aire siendo seguida por la mirada de todos hasta caer en el aro del cesto, comenzó a rodear el aro y sin previo aviso se dejó caer dentro, arrancando gritos de la audiencia, del equipo y una sonrisa del jugador de ojos violetas.

. ¡Excelente, Duo! –Le dijo Shinta, que no tardó en colgarse de su cuello.

. No por nada eres el capitán –Le elogió otro de sus compañeros.

. Eres el mejor

. Karura –Dijo sorprendido de verla en la cancha -¿Qué haces aquí?

. Pues no podía perderme la primera selección del equipo

. Gracias por acompañarme, amiga

. ¡Oh, no es nada! –Vio a los demás chicos del equipo, que esperaban – ¡Pero mira que desconsiderado eres, tus amigos quieren felicitarte!

. Ah... –Se volteo hacia sus compañeros que le esperaban a unos cuantos pasos y, despidiéndose de Karura, fue con ellos.

. Ese chico... es un despistado –El sonido de metales chocando la hizo voltear hacia otro punto del gimnasio –El club de esgrima también está seleccionando a su gente

No muy lejos de ella dos chicos hacían chocar constantemente sus floretes en busca de una oportunidad para tocar el punto del otro para ganar sin muchos resultados. El tiempo se les agotaba...

Frunció el seño con decisión y, aprovechando un pequeño y casi imperceptible error en su contrincante, hizo chocar la punta de su florete contra el costado del otro muchacho, sin llegar a dañarlo pues esa no era su intención. Inmediatamente el profesor hizo sonar su silbato.

. Punto para el contrincante blanco, ganador blanco.

Ante estas palabras ambos jóvenes se acercaron y se saludaron, dando a entender que no había rivalidad entre ellos, procediendo a quitarse los cascos.

. No estuviste nada mal

. Gracias...

La chica de ojos negros no podía apartar la vista de los jóvenes que acababan de terminar de pelear... no podía ser que Heero fuera tan bueno en esgrima... ni ella que tanto de ese deporte sabía habría podido aprovechar ese pequeño descuido de Erick.

. Al menos... al menos que lleve ya años practicando el deporte –Sonrió al pensar que el chico llevaba el mismo o incluso más tiempo que ella aprendiendo el deporte...'

. ¡Duo! –Golpes en la puerta del baño le distrajeron de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver, topándose con la puerta de cristal de la bañera. –Duo, ¿no crees que te estás tardando?

El chico de ojos azules no recibió ninguna clase de contestación de su novio, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse ¿Qué tal si se había caído y golpeado o algo por el estilo?. Sus cabellos se erizaron y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta esta se abrió por sí sola, revelándole la figura del trenzado que tenía una toalla enrollada en sus caderas.

. Duo... –Musitó.

. Ven a bañarte conmigo –Le rogó, y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, tomó su brazo y lo condujo dentro del baño... y de la tina también...

Duo deslizó sus manos por sobre la ropa mojada, por el agua en la tina, de Heero, desabrochando poco a poco los botones de la camisa blanca de este, descubriendo su pecho para poder acariciar aquella piel que comenzaba a arder por el...

**SSSSS**

-Interrumpimos este episodio por contener escenas no aptas para los menores de edad, así que, a cambio les ofrezco unos cuantos consejos de cocina

Keysie: ¡MAMÁ! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO EN MI FIC?

-¿Pues qué más? Corto esta escena porque aún eres muy pequeña para leer estas cosas, ¿Qué pensarán tus amiguitas de ti si la leen?

Keysie: Mamá, mis amigas esperan leer el lemon de esta historia... ¬¬

-¿En serio? Pues entonces tengo unas cuantas cosas que hablar con ellas porque tienen trabajo o estudian y no pueden estar descuidando sus cosas por leer cosas eróticas como...

Keysie: Bueno, mientras mi mamá intenta darme un sermón ustedes...

-En mis tiempos nosotros solíamos leer cosas como "Mujercitas" o...

Keysie: Lean lo que mi mamá dejó a lectura --U

-¡Y luego van a terminar embarazadas sin haberse casado siquiera!...

**SSSSS **

Ambos chicos estaban recostados dentro de la bañera aún desnudos y con el sudor perlando en sus rostros sonrojados. Duo permanecía recostado de espaldas sobre Heero, que le abrazaba por la cintura posesivamente, intentando recuperar su pulso normal.

. Eso fue grandioso... –Suspiró Duo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

. Sí, me has quitado las palabras de la boca...

. ¿Sabes? Hace poco, cuando me estaba duchando, me acordé de unas cuantas cosas de nuestro pasado y me han dado ganas de contarte otras cuantas nuevamente.

. Me parece estupendo, pero ¿Qué tal si lo haces mientras desayunamos en "Sally´s"?

. Creo que es una gran idea –Sonrió otra vez a su amante.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

'. ¡Hasta mañana! –Se despidió Shinta antes de salir del camerino, donde quedó solo una persona.

. Hasta mañana –Susurró –Siempre soy el último –Se regañó a sí mismo una vez solo.

Sentado en una de las bancas en el camerino, Duo trenzaba su cabello mojado por la ducha tomada minutos atrás, ya cambiado con su uniforme habitual.

. Talvez si mi cabello no fuera tan largo no me demoraría tanto en ducharme –Volvió a quejarse –Talvez me lo corte de una buena vez...

. ¿En serio quieres arruinarte?

Duo se erizó al oír esa voz otra vez ¡y dentro del camerino!... Volteó a todos lados buscando al dueño y lo encontró sentado sobre un casillero frente a él ¡¿Cómo diablos había llegado hasta ahí!

. ¿Qué haces aquí?

. Pues estaba por aquí cerca y pensaba en venir a aclarar una duda contigo

. ¿Conmigo?

. No sabía que fueras el capitán del equipo de básquet ¿Pensabas no decírmelo?

. Pues la verdad no... creo que no necesitabas saberlo. Además llevamos menos de un día ¡y ni siquiera! Talvez sólo unas cuantas horas de conocernos

. Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero ¿Qué hay de lo que yo piense?

. La verdad es que no me importa mucho lo que pienses...

. ¡Pero que cruel eres! –Bajó del casillero de un salto, quedando frente a la banca en la que el trenzado permanecía sentado. –Podrías tener un poco de consideración hacia mí

. Lo mismo digo...

. Yo siempre te considero en todo lo que hago –Murmuró.

. Mira, la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para atenderte. Me tengo que ir –Heero volteó hacia donde escuchó la voz y sólo vio la puerta del camerino cerrarse.

. ¡Oh, no! No te escapas de esta... '

. ¿Insoportable yo? –Inquirió Heero, asemejando estar ofendido, al escuchar las quejas del trenzado.

. Sí, claro que lo eras... no podía ni siquiera ir al baño porque allí estabas

. ¡Oh, vamos! Te gustaba que te siguiera

. Sólo hasta cierto punto... –Le miró de forma retadora.

'Había salido de ahí lo más rápido posible para evitar esos nervios que le habían invadido y los escalofríos que invadían su cuerpo cada vez que Heero le hablaba.

. Diablos, ¿Cómo lo hago? No puedo estarlo evitando todo el tiempo...

. ¡Duo! –Oh, Dios... los escalofríos –Pudiste haberme esperado. Yo también quiero irme a casa

. ¿Vas a ir conmigo?

. ¡Claro! No pierdo nada con ir en compañía y en especial si esa compañía eres tú –Su tono había cambiado drásticamente a uno muy sensual.

. ¿Podrías dejar de decir esas cosas?

. ¿Te molesta que te halaguen?

. Sólo si eres tú quien me halaga...

El chico de los ojos azules estalló a reír en carcajadas melodiosas y contagiosas, que hicieron sonreír al trenzado.

. Eres muy divertido

. ¿Te parece divertido que te rechace?

. ¡Oh, vamos! Rechazarme ya es algo más potente que lo que acabas de hacer

. ¿En serio? Yo creí que lo había hecho...

/ Desde ese momento, no recuerdo cuanto charlamos ni mucho menos me di cuenta como salimos del instituto o cuando comenzamos a charlar sin parar. Sólo sé que, de pronto, yo me encontraba frente a mi casa y Heero me estaba despidiendo. /

. Nos vemos –Le dije mientras él retomaba el camino a su casa que debía estar más lejos que la mía del instituto.

/ Le miré por largos minutos, viendo como se alejaba lentamente por la calle, fijándome en como su silueta se hacía cada vez más pequeña. No podía apartar mi vista del chico que caminaba frente a mí... no podía... /

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Duo estaba tirado en su cama, boca abajo, mientras abrazaba su almohada. El sol ya se había oculto casi por completo y el cielo se estaba tiñendo de un naranjo intenso.

. Heero... –Suspiró otra vez. -¿Qué demonios me está pasando contigo?

Se volteó en su cama, quedando frente a frente con el techo, pegando su vista a este. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando debido al sopor que había comenzado a entrarle por toda la actividad que había realizado durante la tarde; Sus ojos se cerraron para encaminarle al mundo de los sueños cuando su mente atrajo el brillo de un par de ojos cobalto.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Eran las 7:45 de la mañana cuando el trenzado entró al edificio de las aulas del instituto San Gabriel, encontrándose de inmediato con una aglomeración de alumnos, todos amontonados alrededor de un enorme panel que quien sabe lo que mostraba. Revisó el lugar con su mirada, buscando a su amiga de cabello negro, y la encontró cerca de los casilleros conversando con su novio Sasuke. Sonrió.

. Sí, pero no creo que sea para tanto –Volvió a reír, apoyando su espalda en un casillero.

. ¿Interrumpo? –Ambos jóvenes de cabello negro voltearon a verle y sonrieron.

. ¡Duo, buenos días!

. Buen día, Maxwell...

. Muy buenos días a ambos -Apoyó su espalda en una pared. –Me sorprende que no estén amontonados con ese grupo de allá –Apuntó a los chicos que armaban bulla alrededor del panel.

. No es nada el otro mundo, sólo son los seleccionados para los clubes –Se apresuró en contestar Sasuke.

. ¿Y por qué tanto escándalo entonces? Digo, todos los años se hace lo mismo –Estaba muy extrañado por el nuevo comportamiento de los alumnos.

. Tal parece que Heero se ha hecho muy popular –Karura sonrió ampliamente al ver la expresión arrebatada en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

. ¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ!'

. ¡Jajajaja! Nunca soportaste el que yo tuviera tanta admiradora –Aseguró, dejando de comer al instante.

. ¡Oh, vamos! Hablas como si fuera normal que todo un colegio esté vuelto loco por una misma persona

. Pero tú sabías como era yo...

. ¬¬ Claro, pero nunca pensé que fueras a coquetear con toda esa gente

Otra carcajada dejó liberar el joven moreno.

'Duo miró con expresión incrédula al millón de chicas que rodeaban el lugar. No podía ser que todas ellas estuvieran allí sólo por un chico del colegio que había llegado tan sólo el día anterior... ¡Ni siquiera él se había hecho tan popular en tan poco tiempo!.

. ¿Có... cómo? O... o sea que todos ellos...

. Bueno, no todos, pero sí la gran mayoría -Volteó hacia el panel. –Al menos eso fue lo que yo pude averiguar

. ¡Ahí está! –Se oyó decir a una voz chillona e inmediatamente millones de chicas voltearon hacia el portón principal del instituto. -¡Es Heero!

El trenzado volteó a ver la entrada de rejas del instituto, encontrándose de inmediato con un Heero apoyado en uno de los pilares de piedra, observando retadoramente a la multitud de chicas que prácticamente (n/A: Y quien sabe si literalmente) le desvestían con la mirada, para que corrieran hacia él.

. ¿Qué está tramando? –Murmuró el ojivioleta, atrayendo la atención de su amiga, que le miró divertida.

La tensión entre el muchacho y las millones de admiradoras que este se había ganado en un solo día se podía cortar con un cuchillo. (n/A: O más bien con una cierra eléctrica U) Todos en la enorme estancia observaban la escena sin siquiera pestañar a espera del primer movimiento.

. ¡A ÉL! –Gritó una de ellas, provocando que todas las chicas uniformadas comenzaran una loca carrera hacia el chico que ni siquiera se movía.

. Cinco, cuatro... –Contaba tranquilamente el moreno desde su posición, indiferente a las chicas que corrían hacia él.

. Heero –Susurró Duo, que no había perdido detalle del momento.

. ¿Por qué no se mueve? –Escuchó el trenzado a Sasuke a sus espaldas.

. Dos, uno...

Heero desapoyó su pie del pilar a sus espaldas y lo apoyó en el piso, dándose un impulso con él para, de una sola voltereta, caer perfectamente y de pie sobre la base del pilar donde antes había estado apoyado.

Por su parte, las chicas al ver al chiquillo desaparecer tan de repente frenaron, enterrando sus pies en la tierra, pero era tanta la velocidad que habían tomado que se deslizaron hasta la muralla del colegio, algunas chocando contra esta, otras contra sus compañeras y muy pocas saliendo ilesas de esa persecución mientras que el japonés caminaba serenamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción hacia el edificio de los salones. '

. Recuerdo que me sentí como en una película Estadounidense en ese momento. Digo, las chicas solían comportarse de forma extraña cuando los chicos "codiciados" estaban cerca, pero nunca pensé que iban a hacer algo así...

. ¿Nunca habían hecho eso? A mí me dio la impresión de que sí por lo tranquilos que se veían los demás muchachos. –Tomó un poco de su torta de chocolate con su tenedor y lo llevó a su boca.

. Bueno, si lo habían hecho, pero nunca habían parecido tan torpes ¡Jajajaja! –Estalló el trenzado nuevamente.

'. Hola chicos –Saludó muy tranquilamente Heero al llegar junto al trenzado y compañía.

. Hola –Respondió un poco desconcertada la única muchacha dentro del lugar.

. Enorme espectáculo el que diste, ¿no? –Heero asintió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

. La verdad es que quería evitar ese show, pero...

. Yo no estaría tan tranquilo si fuera tú, Heero –Interrumpió el trenzado.

. ¿Por qué?

Duo sólo apuntó hacia afuera. Heero volteó de inmediato y se crispó cual gato se ve en problemas cuando vio a las chicas correr de vuelta al edificio totalmente dispuestas a buscarlo.

. Yo... –Volteó a ver su mano al sentir otra tomarla y al volver su vista arriba se sorprendió de ver a Duo, mas no tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues el trenzado de inmediato inició una loca carrera fuera de la estancia principal, arrastrándolo de paso.

. Bienvenido a San Gabriel... ahora sabes como se siente ser el punto de atención –Le dijo molesto Duo sin dejar de correr.

. ¿Adónde vamos?

. ¡No lo sé! –Dobló en una esquina del pasillo. –Sólo deberías preocuparte porque no nos atrapen.

. De hecho, Duo, nos vienen siguiendo de cerca. –Vio a sus espaldas a la aglomeración de muchachas doblando igualmente. -¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas intentar calmar la situación, de nuevo?

. Nunca te has enfrentado a chicas de secundaria con hormonas alborotadas, ¿verdad? –Miró hacia atrás y apuró el paso, tratando de que su mano no soltara la de Heero.

. Pues no... en mi antigua escuela eran pocas las chicas dentro del curso y yo era el centro de atención en mi salón solamente... además me encargaba de satisfacerlas a todas...

Una vena se resaltó en la nuca del trenzado al escuchar eso. ¿Es qué nunca se cansaba de detallarle sus coqueterías?.

. ¡DUO MAXWELL DETENTE AHORA MISMO! –Gritó una de las muchachas.

. ¿¡Estás loca? ¡No quiero perder mi vida en esta hermosa edad! –Dobló en otra esquina y vio una puerta abierta. Sonrió.

. ¡¡DUO! –La muchacha pelirroja detuvo su marcha en seco luego de doblar a la esquina cuando no pudo ver a nadie por los pasillos, siendo imitada a duras penas por las otras chicas detrás de ella.

. ¿Dónde se habrán metido? –Chilló otra chiquilla escandalizada.

. De seguro subieron al segundo piso...

. ¡Vamos por ellos! –Ordenó otra.

Volvieron a correr hacia las escaleras y subir por ellas, ignorando por completo la puerta en donde aún se balanceaba un cartel que decía: 'Armario'.

. ¿Crees qué se hayan ido? –Preguntó Heero en un susurro dentro del armario donde Duo lo había metido.

. Parece que sí... no se oyen más gritos

. ¡Uuuff! Que bueno... nunca pensé que fueran tan obsesionadas

. Créeme, no lo descubres hasta que tú eres su blanco

. ¿Tú lo fuiste?

. Antes de que tú llegaras yo lo era y pasaba por esto todas las mañanas –Miró a su izquierda, mas sin poder divisar nada por la oscuridad de la estrecha habitación. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, estaban en un lugar bastante apretado.

Duo volteó a ver al más alto, topándose con los ojos cobalto de este fijos en sus obres violetas. Se sonrojó un poco al notar lo juntos que se encontraban ambos y en especial por como se encontraban.

Había entrado tan apresuradamente al cuarto que simplemente había arrojado a Heero dentro y sin pensarlo mucho había entrado él también, acorralando a Heero entre la pared y su cuerpo, y el haber cerrado la puerta detrás de sí le había obligado a pegar su cuerpo al del moreno, obteniendo una intimidad abrumadora y escalofriante. Además, sus labios estaban a pequeños milímetros de distancia y el cálido aliento de su compañero le estaba incitando cada vez más a acercarse a probar el sabor de esa boca.

. Yo... voy a abrir la puerta. –Se apresuró en decir, pero al sólo pensamiento de tener que voltear para buscar la perilla de la puerta un sofocante calor le invadió el cuerpo, así que optó por buscarla sólo con sus manos.

Sacó su mano que se recargaba en la pared y la llevó detrás de sí para comenzar a palpar, moviendo lentamente su mano para no perder detalle en su inspección. "¡Bingo!" Su mano por fin tocó la perilla de la puerta y la giró lentamente.

. Oh, oh... –Murmuró asustado.

. ¿Qué pasa? –Esas palabras no le habían agradado nada.

. La... puerta...

. ¿Qué tiene?

. Tiene seguro... y no se puede abrir desde dentro –Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Heero al borde de un colapso nervioso.

. Es una broma, ¿verdad?

. ¡¿CREES QUE SI FUESE UNA BROMA YO ESTARIA ASI! –Gritó, levantando de golpe su rostro al frente.

"Estamos tan cerca que nuestras narices se rozan... yo..." Pensó Duo sin querer. Suspiró. Si antes había estado nervioso esto si que empeoraba su estado.

. Esto no puede ser peor –Musitó justo cuando la campana del colegio comenzó a sonar. '

Tsuzuku...

Keysie: ¡Hola, hola, hola! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado porque me ha costado un buen resto hacerlo U Es que como que las neuronas se me están poniendo flojas con tanto estudio en el colegio XD. Bueno, ojalá estén disfrutando del fic... Les dejo deseándoles lo mejor y pidiéndoles que ¡Dejen reviews!

**A mi familia: **_Muchísimas gracias por haber creído en mí en todos esos momentos en los que ni yo misma me tenía confianza, por darme todo lo que tengo y por haberme apoyado siempre para que yo siguiera adelante con mis estudios y mis fics... ¡Los amo!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Juego de seducción"

Basada en Gundam Wing

By: Keysie Maxwell 

Category: AU, OOC, Yaoi, romance, ¡Lemon!.

Warnings: NC-17

Pairings: 01 x 02

Declaimers: Ejem, ejem, música... 'Yo no poseo a los personajes de Gundam Wing ni de otras series ya que estas pertenecen a Sotsu Agency, Sunrise y otras agencias que me ganaron las ideas, así que no me odien por lo que escribo'.

. Diálogos /Pov's Heero & Duo / 'Flash Back' "Pensamientos"

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Capitulo 3 

(Dedicado a Takami Megutani; Eres un gran apoyo y una excelente amiga)

'. ¿En dónde diablos se habrá metido? –Susurró molesta, caminando por los pasillos de la escuela a largas zancadas. –Faltó a las dos primeras clases y ni siquiera se ha dignado a aparecer ahora en el recreo. De esta no se escapa, me va a tener que dar una buena explicación.

Karura había estado esperando durante todas las dos primeras horas de clase a su compañero trenzado, pero este no se había dignado a aparecer ni a contactarle durante todo ese tiempo. Los nervios la estaban venciendo, estaba sumamente preocupada por su amigo que no daba señales de vida.

. ¡Shinta! –Le llamó cuando le vio conversando con otro chico en el pasillo. –Shinta, que bueno que te veo –Festejó jadeante.

. ¿Qué te pasa Karura? No te vez muy bien...

. ¡Hay, es ese Duo! No ha aparecido en las dos horas de clases y me tiene muy preocupada.

. ¿No se habrá quedado en casa? –Inquirió. Tal parecía que no estaba enterado del show de la mañana.

. No, él vino, pero se fue con Heero y desde entonces que no vuelve. De casualidad ¿No lo has visto?

. No, pero talvez Takuya lo haya visto –Miró al chico castaño a su lado.

. Bueno, lo vi pasar temprano por aquí junto con Heero. Me parece que se dirigían a ese pasillo. –Apuntó una esquina a unos cuatro pasos de ellos. –Puedes tratar de buscarlo por los salones del segundo piso...

. ¡Claro! Se los agradezco mucho Shinta y Takuya –Se inclinó un poco hacia los muchachos y se dirigió corriendo hacia el pasillo indicado.

Frenó un poco su marcha al doblar y caminó en dirección a las escaleras dispuesta a subir por ellas cuando un ruido a su lado le obligó a detenerse. Miró curiosa hacia su derecha y vio una pequeña puerta, de la cual colgaba un cartel, que al parecer era golpeada por algo.

. ¿Qué será? –Se preguntó en un murmullo mientras movía la perilla de la puerta.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Escuchó con frustración la campana para la salida de la última clase del primer bloque y oyó ya enfadado como los chicos corrían escaleras abajo para dirigirse a los jardines, pasillos o a donde fuera mientras él estaba condenado a permanecer en ese lugar todo entumido y aún con ese calor sofocante en todo el cuerpo al sentir al otro muchacho tan exageradamente cerca de él.

. Demonios, ya es el recreo... nadie se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí –Murmuró en la oscuridad el trenzado.

. Pues no hay nada que podamos hacer –Heero parecía estar tranquilo.

. Eso es lo que me pone de peor humor... vamos a quedar ausentes a las clases, estaremos aquí apretados y entumidos, nos moriremos de hambre ya entradas las horas, la oscuridad nos va a volver locos ¡Y ya me estoy poniendo claustrofóbico! –Apoyó nuevamente su cabeza en el hombro de Heero, olvidando por completo que era el moreno quien estaba con él.

. De hecho creo que podemos aprovechar el tiempo –El tono de su voz había salido sensual y eso estremeció al más bajo.

. ¿Q-Qué quieres decir? –No sabía si le daba más miedo, quedarse callado y aceptar lo que fuera que Heero pretendía hacer o preguntar por eso.

. Ya lo verás...

Inmediatamente rodeó la cintura del trenzado con uno de sus brazos, golpeando la puerta con su codo, mientras con su mano libre le levantaba el rostro, sujetándole de la barbilla, para acercarlo al suyo propio.

. Heero –Musitó antes de tocar otros labios con los propios.

Heero frotó sus labios contra los del trenzado suave y lentamente, luego los lamió de igual forma, provocando que el trenzado entre abriera los labios para dejar el paso libre a su lengua deseosa, que no tardó en invadir esa húmeda cueva y en juguetear con la lengua de Duo, que de vez en cuando dejaba salir gemidos que morían en la boca del moreno; Elevó sus brazos para poder enredarlos alrededor del cuello de Heero, golpeando la puerta con sus codos, miró por un momento la puerta y volvió a cerrar sus ojos para dejarse llevar por las infinitas olas de placer que tan sólo ese beso le enviaba a todo su ser y sobretodo a su entrepierna.

Un ligero "¡clik!" se oyó antes de que la espalda de Duo dejase de tener apoyo y el chico trenzado se fuera de espaldas al piso totalmente sorprendido por la inesperada caída y por el peso que el cuerpo de un enfadado Heero le proporcionaba al haber caído sobre él ¿Quién demonios había abierto la puerta?.

. Así que aquí estaban –Oyeron la voz acusadora que les hablaba desde arriba.

. Ho-Hola Karura / -Saludó más que avergonzado el trenzado a la chica de pie a su lado.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. ¡Oh, vamos! Era sólo un escondite –Intentó justificar Duo mientras seguía a su amiga por el patio.

. Yo sé lo que era y no tienes por qué disculparte. Después de todo yo sé que Heero te gusta, pero pudiste haberme avisado que estabas allí o algo... lo que fuera –Se sentó en el pasto, cerca de una mesa. –Sabes que eres como un hermano para mí y me preocupé muchísimo por ti

. Es que no tenía planeado quedarme tanto tiempo allí. De hecho, no pretendía quedarme ahí...

. Pero ¿qué?... Una fuerza interna llamada hormonas te obligó a quedarte ¬¬

. ¡NO! / -Se levantó del pasto de un solo salto. –No sé porque estás tan enfadada. Yo no hice nada malo... –Se cruzó de brazos. –Y no lo hubiese hecho.

. ¿Por qué no saliste de ese armario? –Inquirió de pronto.

. Cuando escapábamos de las tontas esas vi la puerta abierta se me ocurrió que podríamos ocultarnos así que metí a Heero de un empujón y entré yo cerrando la puerta. Lo hice todo tan rápido que no medí ni el poco espacio que tenía el lugar ni tampoco me di cuenta de que la puerta no tenía forma de abrirse por dentro uu!

. ¿O sea que te quedaste atrapado? –El trenzado asintió con un ligero 'ajá' y la chica no tardó en estallar en una sonora carcajada. –No puedo creerlo... Duo Maxwell el gran genio -¡Y se volvió a reír!

. ¡Karura! No es para que te rías –Le miró acusador y apenado a la vez.

. Jajaja... lo siento, es que... jajaja... no puedo creer que te la hayas pasado encerrado y asustado allí. Digo, eres taaannn inteligente ¿y no se te ocurrió ver donde te metías?

. Estaba en un momento de tensión. No podía pensar bien. –Se justificó como niño chiquito.

. Aja... oye, ya van a tocar para entrar al tercer bloque de clases, vamonos ¿sí? –Se sacudió la falda azul y se adelantó a caminar.

. Ni modo –Suspiró comenzando a caminar también en dirección a las aulas.

. No hizo nada malo... si claro –Musitó al recargarse por completo en la rama del árbol donde estuvo durante toda la conversación del trenzado y su compañera.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. Y ahora quiero que hagan un informe para el viernes sobre el libro que acabo de leerles. Voy a escribir en la pizarra lo que evaluaré del informe y más vale que lo copien –Mencionó el profesor, volteando desconfiadamente hacia el pizarrón.

. Karura, si es en equipo ¿Quieres hacer conmigo el informe? –Susurró a la muchacha que le miró algo preocupada.

. Lo siento, pero Sasuke ya me ha propuesto ser su compañera y no me pude negar. –Explicó mostrándole un papelito que contenía la oferta de Sasuke escrita.

. ¡Ah! Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. –Volvió su vista al frente y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver la mirada del profesor fija en él y con un enojo impreso en sus obres marrones. Una gota resbaló por su nuca.

. Jóvenes, los informes se harán en parejas... –El maestro había volteado hacia los alumnos, pero en ningún momento desvió su vista, que ya era algo malvada, del rostro nervioso del trenzado. –Pero las parejas serán asignadas por mí.

Duo abrió sus ojos como platos al ver dos truenos centellear tras el profesor de literatura y se vio a sí mismo preguntándose si es que los demás también habían visto eso o si había sido todo una proyección a causa de su nerviosismo.

. Y el primer equipo será entre... –El profesor comenzó a deslizar su dedo por el libro de clases. –Takeshi Motsumoto y... –Volvió su vista al libro.

El alumno ojivioleta observó hacia la última fila de asientos al chico nombrado, que miraba por la ventana, y cruzó los dedos mientras oraba quien sabe que cosa para que no le eligieran como su compañero. Bueno, sabía que no estaba nada bien hacer eso con un compañero de clases, y mucho menos siendo él tan extraño como era, pero es que en verdad que el chico parecía, y quien sabía si era, un matón de primera y definitivamente no quería verse haciendo el informe él solo con una correa amarrada al cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensamiento.

. Akemi Nogami –La chica nombrada azotó su cabeza contra la mesa donde estaba. '

. Oye, Heero, ¿Y tú no quieres contarme nada? –Inquirió Duo, sentado en su cama, al chico que se lavaba en el baño.

. Pues no sé, si tú quieres. –Se asomó por la puerta abierta. -¿Quieres qué siga yo?

. ¡Claro! –Se cobijó con las sábanas con notoria emoción.

. Pareces un niño chiquito. –Musitó acomodándose entre las sábanas junto al trenzado.

. Pues tú no te quedas atrás –Se abrazó al fuerte cuerpo del moreno, esperando que le narrara algo.

. Bien, como sea... esta vez me toca a mí...

'Sus ojos azul cobalto se movieron hacia su lado derecho, captando de inmediato con la vista al muchacho de trenza que mantenía sus dedos cruzados y la cabeza recargada sobre su pupitre. Podía notar que cada vez que el profesor de literatura nombraba a alguien el muchacho se tensaba y comenzaba a murmurar algo frenéticamente. Era bastante divertido verlo así. Sonrió.

. Duo Maxwell... –La mirada violeta se posó sobre el profesor, que buscaba en el libro a su compañero. –Pero miren nada más esto... Joven Maxwell, Heero Yuy será su compañero.

Heero levantó su vista hacia el profesor con sorpresa increíblemente notoria al escuchar su nombre junto al del trenzado... no esperaba una oportunidad como esa.

Por otro lado el trenzado todavía no asimilaba muy bien todo, su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y ni siquiera podía encontrar un motivo para tanto nerviosismo.

. Bueno, chicos, ya que todos tienen un compañero sólo me queda desearles que pasen bien el resto del día. –Sonrió al escuchar la campana.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. ¡Demonios! –Volvió a quejarse por enésima vez en el día mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano. –No puedo tener peor suerte... –Musitó antes de darle un mordisco a su manzana.

. ¿Por qué? Si te tocó hacer grupo con el chico más guapo del curso –Duo le miró interrogante ante la afirmación. –Obviamente después de mi Sasuke –Corrigió mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

. Sí, pero por lo mismo no creo que pueda hacer las cosas como quiero... –Miró a la mesa a su derecha, donde Heero permanecía sentado tomando leche de su caja. – ¬¬ Además el chico es un coqueto de primera. Seguro y me quedo haciendo el trabajo yo solo mientras él se la pasa jugando con las chicas que se le crucen.

. ¡Oh, vamos! Deberías tenerle un poco más de confianza al chico. Digo, no por nada te gusta, ¿no?

. Karura, podrías intentar ser más discreta, ¿no te parece? –Le reclamó con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

. ¿Y por fin lo vas a admitir? –Sonrió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del trenzado.

. Aún tengo mis dudas. –Mordió su manzana sin siquiera despegar la vista del cuerpo moreno que se alejaba pausadamente del comedor.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. ¿Y ahora estas pensando en las tareas? –Inquirió al momento de alzar una ceja la maestra de historia... una de las pesadillas de Duo.

. Siempre he sido responsable con mis cosas, señorita Cleo –La rubia le miró cínicamente. -¡Oh vamos! Sólo fue una clase. No es justo que por haber llegado unos cuantos minutos tarde tenga que...

. También tus comentarios hostiles influyeron en mi decisión –Duo se sonrojó al recordar que la maestra había oído su conversación con Karura cuando estaban castigados fuera del salón. –Creo que no deberías tratar así a tus mayores...

. Gomen Nasai –Se inclinó hacia la maestra -... en serio... no sé que pasó en aquella ocasión, pero le juro que nunca he pensado algo así de usted es sólo que...

. ¿Qué vas a hacer para recompensar el castigo que no harás durante esta semana? –Le interrumpió.

. Bueno... no lo sé yo...

. Bien, a cambio del castigo yo voy a evaluar también el informe que debes realizar para Literatura, sólo que lo haré con mis propias decisiones... y sabes que soy muy estricta –Una gota apareció en la nuca del trenzado.

. Sí, eso lo tengo claro...

. Bueno, entonces es un trato. Espero que lo cumplas

. ¡Por supuesto! –Adoptó posición de soldado y se marchó sonriente del salón.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. Pues sólo tengo ocupado el día miércoles, que es cuando debo ir al club de esgrima. –Heero comenzaba a sentirse raro por tanto interrogatorio por parte de la muchacha rubia líder del grupo de porristas.

. ¡Hay, sabía que serías aceptado al club! –Celebró juntando sus manos empuñadas a la altura de su pecho.

. Sí, bueno... ¿Y tú no te dedicas a algo más que ser porrista? –Cambió de tema con algo de fastidio. Al menos dejando a la chica hablar iba a poder distraerse sin tener que simular ponerle atención.

. No, ser porrista es mi vida. Desde pequeña he sido criada para serlo y no pienso cambiar ahora mi pasatiempo favorito, además creo que ya es un poco tarde para intentarlo. En lo personal yo...

Heero dirigió su vista a la puerta del salón donde estaban y pudo distinguir la inconfundible figura de su presa pasar por allí, buscando algo. Sonrió para sí y se levantó de su pupitre de un solo golpe, sorprendiendo a Reelena.

. Heero... –Susurró ella insegura.

. Lo siento, Reelena. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, pero tengo que hacer algo muy importante. –Salió del salón y se encaminó hacia donde había visto avanzar al trenzado.

Caminó a paso rápido, buscando con la mirada al muchacho trenzado, mas nada. ¿Se habría metido en algún salón? Pensó Heero con algo de pesar. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando sintió un fuerte golpe que le hizo caer de espaldas al piso. Sintió el golpe de palmas contra el suelo cerca de sus oídos y, seguidamente, algo que se posaba al lado de sus muslos. Abrió los ojos para ver que había sido y se encontró con un par de ojos violetas que le miraban sorprendido, como pidiendo una explicación, mas Heero sólo sonrió.

. ¿Sabes? Generalmente soy yo el que va en la cima. –Rió mentalmente al ver aumentar el sonrojo del trenzado, que se sujetaba de sus manos y rodillas para no caer sobre él.

. Baka... –Murmuró entre cerrando los ojos y comenzando a levantarse. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

. Te buscaba. –Se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo sus ropas. –Necesitamos avanzar algo en el informe de literatura

. ¿Tan rápido? Pero si el informe es para el viernes...

. Y estamos a martes y yo no puedo hacer nada mañana porque tengo clases de esgrima y tú estás en el club de basketball, ¿no? –Duo le miró fijamente. Heero tenía razón.

. Es verdad... no había tomado eso en cuenta...

. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

. Pues hoy después de clases podemos ir a mi casa. –Ofreció el trenzado.

. Preferiría que usáramos mi casa, sino te molesta claro

. Yo no tengo inconvenientes –Sonrió amablemente.

. Bien, entonces en mi casa. –Heero se alejó a paso rápido.

. Sí... –Musitó levemente antes de sonrojarse por completo al entrar en cuenta de lo que había hecho. -¡¡¡Estaré a solas con él!

Gritó con el rostro totalmente rojo, como un tomate maduro cuando, sin quererlo, las imágenes de la mañana, cuando estuvo encerrado con Heero, acudieron seguidas una por una a su mente...

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Miraba intensamente el reloj del salón de Física, que estaba sobre el pizarrón, observaba el recorrido que daba el secundero por todo el círculo para mover el minutero, que se movía perezosamente. Suspiró y se dio cuenta que sus deseos no iban a hacer que el tiempo se detuviera, este iba a seguir corriendo, y cuando diera las cinco en punto las horas de clases se habrían terminado y él tendría que ir a la casa de Heero para, esperaba él, poder hacer el estúpido informe que el maestro Terada les obligaba hacer.

. Kuso... –Susurró, hundiendo más su rostro en su libro de asignatura.

. Bueno, alumnos la clase ha llegado a su fin... –La maestra se volteó hacia los chicos sonriendo al momento que el timbre sonaba. –Que tengan un buen día

Los alumnos respondieron a la amable despedida y comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y a marcharse del salón una vez tenidas todas sus pertenencias, dejando el salón vacío poco a poco.

. ¡Nos vemos! –Se despidió la amiga del trenzado desde la puerta con una seña de su mano.

. Adiós –Musitó con pereza sin siquiera moverse de su asiento.

. ¿Tu no piensas moverte? –El trenzado se estremeció levemente al escuchar la voz del ojiazul cerca de él.

Levantó el rostro de su libro con pereza y volteó hacia su derecha, encontrándose con unas piernas cubiertas por el pantalón del colegio, recorrió lentamente con la mirada aquél cuerpo hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos cobalto que le miraban de forma curiosa... como traviesamente.

. ¿Qué ya se te olvidó que hay un informe que iniciar? –Colocó sus manos en sus caderas, mirando más intensamente al ojivioleta.

. No lo he olvidado –Se paró de su puesto, apoyando sus manos en la mesa. "Ojalá lo hubiese olvidado" Pensó pesadamente. Suspiró

. Entonces muévete o me van a dejar

. ¿Eh? –Duo miró extrañado al nuevo –La otra vez te fuiste caminando junto conmigo ¿Cómo es eso de que te van a dejar?

. Sólo los días que tengo esgrima me voy caminando, los demás días viene Kasumi por mí –Explicó, tomando la mochila de Duo y colocándola en su hombro.

'¿Kasumi?' Se preguntó Duo, llevando una mano a su barbilla. '¿Será su madre?'

. ¡Te voy a dejar! –Advirtió Heero desde la puerta del salón para comenzar a alejarse por el pasillo.

. Ah... ¡Espérame! –Y salió corriendo tras Heero no sin antes tomar su libro aún sobre la mesa.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

La luz del semáforo dio rojo y la enorme limusina negra se detuvo lentamente detrás de un coche blanco, dejando que el sol jugara con sus rayos sobre la hermosa pintura azabache, sin ni un solo rasguño. El ronroneo del motor era lo único que interrumpía el silencio que se había formado dentro del cómodo automóvil. Sobre los cómodos asientos de cuero beige dos personas permanecían sentadas, una frente a la otra, sin medir palabra alguna.

Duo permanecía con la vista clavada en la ventana, observando el paisaje sin atreverse a decir nada. La verdad era que se sentía bastante incómodo dentro de la lujosa limusina, él no estaba hecho para ir en esas cosas tan... extravagantes, pero temía decírselo a Heero, que igualmente miraba por la ventana, pues talvez le incomodaría o le haría sentir mal. Suspiró... el silencio era insoportable, así que...

. Entonces... –Duo arrastró las palabras en un susurro, captando la atención de Heero suavemente –Kasumi es tu guardaespaldas...

Un silencio profundo se dejó caber dentro de la limusina antes de que Heero asintiera suavemente y dijera:

. Se encarga de mí cuando estoy fuera del colegio...

. ¿Y tus padres? –Le interrumpió abruptamente. Pudo notar el rostro de Heero ensombreciéndose levemente.

. Ellos casi no están en casa. De hecho, justo ayer se fueron a Rusia por un asunto de negocios de la compañía

. Ya veo –Se sonrojó levemente ante su intromisión –Pero... supongo que pasan buenos ratos contigo cuando están aquí, ¿ne?

. Realmente no...

La dura respuesta del más alto hizo a su sonrojo aumentar. Realmente no conocía nada al muchacho llamado Heero Yuy.

. Joven Yuy, ya llegamos –La voz de Kasumi, que había estado conduciendo la limusina, se filtró a través de un auricular.

Inmediatamente Heero abrió la puerta cercana a él y salió por esta, siendo imitado rápidamente por el trenzado, que quedó impresionado ante la vista frente a él.

Una enorme y prolija mansión de un celeste clarísimo se extendía frente a él, con un jardín exquisitamente adornado con diferentes flores y árboles cortados con delicadeza y puestas en los sitios adecuados, la mansión distribuida adecuadamente en el centro del jardín, con sus ventanas y ventanales relucientes, con la pintura de ese mágico toque celestino totalmente limpio, casi como recién pintado. Era maravilloso todo el conjunto a la vista.

"No puedo creer que Heero viva en un lugar como este" Pensó aún algo embobado con la vista que tenía.

. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? –La voz de Heero le hizo voltear a su izquierda. Ahí Heero le observaba atentamente.

. ¡No! –Respondió mecánicamente, corriendo hacia Heero que a su vez avanzaba hacia la puerta de la mansión.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. ¡Vaya! –Exclamó sin poder evitar.

/ No pude evitar sonreír al ver a aquel pequeño muchacho trenzado recorrer mi habitación, viendo cada figura, mueble o artefacto dentro de ella con ese singular brillo adornando sus hermosas obres violetas /

. ¿Te gusta? –Inquirió el moreno, sin dejar de ver a Duo, que ahora observaba por el ventanal el balcón al otro lado de este.

El chiquillo usualmente serio volteó a ver al otro castaño con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

. Es en realidad muy bella, Heero

Un sonrojo tenue se instaló en las blancas mejillas del trenzado cuando las obres cobalto se fijaron en sus ojos, escudriñándolos lentamente, profundamente. Sin poder aguantar volteó la vista al suelo alfombrado.

. Tenemos... trabajo que hacer –Susurró con una timidez rara en él.

. Sí, lo sé

Heero se dirigió al escritorio marrón cerca de su cama, abrió la cómoda laptop totalmente limpia y cuidada y se sentó en una silla mientras colocaba otra a su lado.

Duo simplemente observó a Heero hacer todo aquello de pie, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento. Realmente se sentía incapaz de hacerlo... o de hacer cualquier otra cosa pues la figura del más alto lo tenía hipnotizado... él simplemente lucía tan... tranquilo, nada parecido al chico coqueto que siempre rondaba el colegio.

. ¿Duo? –Musitó Heero con algo de ¿preocupación?'

. ¿Qué te pasó en ese momento?

. No sé... fue extraño... –Pestañó repetidas veces para despegarse del sueño. –Era como si tu cuerpo fuese un imán para mis ojos

. ¡Que halagador! –Dijo divertido.

. No lo decía morbosamente ¬¬ -Bostezó –No era sólo deseo por tu cuerpo

. Lo sé, lo sé... –Musitó cariñosamente, acariciando los cabellos del muchacho delgado.

'. ¿Duo? –Volvió a cuestionar al no recibir respuesta.

. ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Exclamó despistadamente.

Heero suspiró al volver a tener la atención del trenzado y se volteó hacia su laptop otra vez.

. Te preguntaba si tenías todas las bases del informe

. ¡Ah, claro! ¿Quieres que las lea? –Heero asintió levemente. –Bien

/ Duo se dirigió a mi cama, donde estaba su mochila, y de esta sacó un cuaderno. Yo observé cada movimiento que hizo, no podía quitarle la vista de encima... no me gustaba admitirlo, pero era realmente hermoso...

. ¡Aquí está! –Festejó, estirando su cuaderno mientras se sentaba a mi lado, en la silla. –Dice: "Leer dos de los siguientes libros: 'Bodas de sangre' de Federico García Lorca, 'El misterio del cuarto amarillo' de Gastón Leroux o 'El loco estero' de Alberto Blest Gana y realizar un informe comparando las características psicológicas de los personajes, el ambiente en el que se desarrollan, los...

Duo abrió grandes sus ojos y fijó rápidamente su vista en mis ojos cuando sintió mis labios rozar con los suyos, podía ver que me pedía una explicación a mi acto, pero yo simplemente no tenía respuesta... simplemente me había dejado llevar por el impulso de observar aquellos labios tentadores moverse tan cerca de mí. /

. Heero... –Musitó entre labios y los brazos de Heero se enredaron en su cintura firmes y seguros, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento para alejarse.

-Toc, toc! –Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a los jóvenes, que se separaron rápidos como el rayo al sentirse descubiertos.

. Joven Heero –Habló dulce la mucama cuando entró a la habitación y pudo divisar al moreno. –El té está listo...

. Enseguida bajamos, Arisu –Heero pronunció lentamente.

La joven mujer sonrió mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia ellos, procediendo a salir de la habitación que se había tornado silenciosa. '

El joven de cabello corto entre las confortables sábanas observó al chico junto a él y sonrió ligeramente al verle dormir profundamente entre sus brazos, silencioso y de aspecto angelical.

. Que descanses, Duo-chan –Musitó mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

Tsuzuku...

Keysie: ¡Hola! Y que bueno tenerlos de nuevo conmigo. Me alegra mucho que hayan llegado hasta el tercer capitulo de este fic que me está gustando mucho... y espero que a ustedes también les guste... Bueno, quiero agradecer sinceramente a todos los que hayan dejado sus lindos reviews y lamento mucho no poder contestarlos, pero no tengo tiempo (esto de estar sin Internet TT) ¡Que les vaya muy bien a todos y que tengan mucha suerte!

**A Takami Megutani: **_Eres uno de mis más fuertes apoyos y una de mis grandes ídolos. Escribes como seguro a muchos les gustaría y tienes un talento nato para hacer todo lo que te propongas. Nunca te dejes caer, amiga, porque sé que puedes llegar lejos._


	4. Chapter 4

"Juego de seducción"

Basada en Gundam Wing

By: Keysie Maxwell 

Category: AU, OOC, Yaoi, romance, ¡Lemon!.

Warnings: NC-17

Pairings: 01 x 02

Declaimers: Ejem, ejem, música... 'Yo no poseo a los personajes de Gundam Wing ni de otras series ya que estas pertenecen a Sotsu Agency, Sunrise y otras agencias que me ganaron las ideas, así que no me odien por lo que escribo'.

. Diálogos /Pov's Heero & Duo / 'Flash Back' "Pensamientos"

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Capitulo 4 

(Dedicado a Shiochang: Muy buena amiga a quien siempre voy estar apoyando)

'La tarde estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad llena de edificios y casas adornadas, las luces de los faroles en las calles comenzaron a encenderse al igual que las luces de las casas, el cielo comenzó a tornarse oscuro y las nubes grisáceas se encargaron de tapar lo poco y nada de rayos solares que quedaban para iluminar el lugar.

En una hermosa casa celestina, dos chicos sonreían armoniosamente mientras observaban, desde el balcón de un cuarto, el paisaje que se les ofrecía. Las hojas escritas de los cuadernos y libros sobre una mesa de vidrio comenzaron a voltearse, una por una, por la brisa helada que comenzaba azotar mientras los cabellos de los jóvenes se mecían al compás del mismo viento, acariciando delicadamente los rostros de sus dueños de hermosa mirada.

. ¿Tienes frío? –Inquirió una voz calmada al momento que su dueño desviaba la vista hacia el muchacho sentado frente a él.

. ¿Tú sí? –Respondió con una pregunta. El muchacho de larga cabellera asintió lentamente.

El moreno muchacho, que vestía uniforme, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió dentro del cuarto sin decir nada más. El muchacho aún en la mesa no perdió de vista la figura delgada que se adentró en aquella habitación y se sonrió cuando le vio salir hacia él, extendiéndole una gruesa chaqueta blanca.

. Esto va a aliviarte, supongo –Lentamente, Heero acomodó la chaqueta sobre los hombros del trenzado, que afirmó la prenda de caer con sus manos.

. Gracias... –Musitó con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. '

. ¡Duo! –Oyó gritar a alguien cerca de su oído y volteó hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con la figura deliciosa del muchacho de ojos cobalto, que tapaba su húmeda desnudez con una toalla blanca atada a su cintura.

. H-Heero... –Musitó ensimismado por la vista que tenía enfrente.

. Te he estado llamando por mucho tiempo, Duo-chan –Hizo un puchero mientras abrazaba al más bajo por los hombros. Este, sentado frente a su escritorio, se tensó al sentir la acción del moreno.

. Lo siento. Estaba pensando en algo y no te escuchaba –Murmuró entrecortadamente, apoyando su nuca en el hombro del pelicorto.

. ¿Pasa algo malo? –Inquirió al oír la respuesta del trenzado.

. No... debo decir que pensaba en cosas muy gratas –Sonrió traviesamente mientras apagaba la computadora con el teclado.

Heero apretó más al trenzado contra su pecho desnudo, que chocó contra la espalda de este, humedeciéndola debido a la humedad del baño aún presente en su cuerpo.

. ¿Duo-chan pretende jugar tan temprano? –Preguntó el moreno, bajando lentamente sus manos hasta apoyarlas en el vientre de su novio.

. Contigo me gustaría jugar toda mi vida - Habló sensual a su oído antes de morder su lóbulo con deseo.

. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Duo... –Suspiró, llevando sus manos hasta la entrepierna del pelilargo.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

'. Duo... Duo... –Le llamó por enésima vez el muchacho de ojos azules mientras movía el cuerpo inmóvil del sujeto en la cama.

. Cinco minutos... aún no ha sonado mi despertador...

. Es que esta no es TU casa, Duo baka

A las palabras el cuerpo en la cama se incorporó como si bajo él hubiese habido un enorme resorte esperando por ser activado. Los ojos violetas se fijaron enormes en la figura de pie a un lado de la cama.

. Hee-Heero... –Susurró en un hilo de voz. El moreno sólo le dirigió una sonrisa -¿Qué es... cómo fue que... por qué...?

El balbuceo del trenzado fue callado cuando el delicado dedo índice del más alto se posó sobre sus labios con suavidad.

. Aséate y baja a desayunar –Susurró dulcemente –Te estaré esperando... –Avisó sonriendo antes de marcharse de la habitación.

El trenzado llevó una de sus manos hasta sus labios antes de analizar las palabras de Heero y levantarse dispuesto a obedecer… esta vez.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Nuevamente se encontraba sentado sobre aquellos asientos exquisitamente encuerados. Con sus manos sobre su regazo y la vista en el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana ligeramente oscurecida por un filtro.

Habían terminado de desayudar en la casa de Heero hacía unos minutos atrás y les habían llevado hasta la limusina directamente, sin decir ninguna palabra y sin explicarles nada de que era lo que estaba pasando.

Un sonrojo atravesó sus mejillas al recordar lo que debía hacer...

. S-Sumimasen... Heero –Habló pausadamente el trenzado, captando la atención del moreno, que desvió su mirada de la ventana hacia su rostro tímido. –Podrías decirme ¿Por qué estaba en tu casa y no en la mía?

Un silencio se apoderó de la limusina luego de su pregunta y Duo sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho por lo rápido que corría gracias a su nerviosismo... Heero sonrió, desconcertándolo.

. Te dormiste...

. ¿Eh?

. Luego de llevarte el abrigo nos quedamos viendo el anochecer y cuando volteé a verte tú ya estabas dormido –Apoyó su mano sobre su mentón y enarcó una ceja –Simplemente te llevé hasta mi cama

. Ah, pero no era necesario que te tomaras la molestia. Pudiste haberme despertado y yo me hubiese ido a casa sin problemas... mi madre debe estar muy preocupada por...

Pero la protesta de Duo fue callada por los labios de Heero, que se cerraron sobre su boca, acariciándola suavemente con sus labios y su lengua de forma alternada y seductora. De una forma que le quitaba el aliento lentamente y, para que negarlo, le encantaba...

. Tu madre ya lo sabe, no te preocupes... –Le dijo cerca de sus labios.

. ¿C-Cómo? –Susurró rojo por la vergüenza cuando Heero se alejó de él y se sentó nuevamente.

. La llamé ayer en la noche y le dije que te quedarías aquí...

. Y ella...

. Ella me dijo que había sido una suerte pues tenía una importante reunión de trabajo y no quería dejar a su "niñito" solo en casa –Sonrió socarronamente, a lo que Duo se sonrojó.

"Mi madre no debería decir esas cosas a otras personas" Se lamentó mentalmente, evitando sonrojarse por esta vez.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

_Escritos en el papel_

Un golpe ligero en su codo derecho le distrajo de las clases, haciéndolo voltear hacia esa dirección para observar a su "atacante", que miraba hacia el pizarrón, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano mientras apuntaba disimuladamente hacia su pupitre. Él sin más volteó a ver hacia allí, encontrándose, para su sorpresa, con una hoja de cuaderno perfectamente doblada.

Alzando una ceja volteó otra vez hacia el muchacho de cabello negro y luego hacia el papel, abriendo este último con sumo cuidado.

. Veamos... –Susurró, curioso por leer el contenido del papel.

-¿Pasaste buena noche, Maxwell? 

Duo releyó el contenido, sin entender lo que su compañero le quería dar a entender. Tomó un lápiz...

_-¿Cómo?_

Rápido dobló el papel y se lo entregó.

_-No te hagas el desentendido... yo no sabía que tenías esas mañas_

Dobló y entregó.

_-Disculpa, Saehara... ¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente?_

_-¡Oh, vamos, picarón! Todos te vimos llegar con Yuy esta mañana_

Un enorme sonrojo inundó su rostro al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se llenaba de un calor sofocante cuando, al leer el papel, por fin logró dar con lo que su compañero le insinuaba.

_-¡Saehara, estás enfermo!... yo no hice nada con Heero..._

_-Vaya, pero que familiaridad, si hasta le llamas por su nombre_

_-¡No me cambies el tema! _

_-No lo estoy haciendo... sólo estoy dando pruebas a lo que te afirmo_

_-Dale la burra al trigo. ¿En qué idioma quieres que te diga que yo no pasé la noche, de esa forma, con él?_

_-¿O sea qué si pasaste la noche en su casa?_

Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera al leer el mensaje del chico a su lado. Sin duda él era muy astuto. Le había engañado muy fácilmente gracias a su ingenioso plan de hacerle creer que en verdad sabía todo lo ocurrido durante el día de ayer entre Heero y él.

_-Escucha, por última vez... pasé la noche en casa de Heero porque mi madre se lo pidió. Yo fui a hacer el informe con él y, mi madre, aprovechando que me encontraba allá, decidió dejarme con él, nada más. De hecho, ni siquiera nos vimos durante la noche... por cierto, este es el punto final de la discusión._

Con el rostro sonrojado y serio por la indignación de la pelea verbal o, más bien, escrita, entregó el papel a Saehara, volviendo su atención al pizarrón.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. Pero sólo son tonterías, Duo... no deberías estar tan enfadado por ellas –Le habló entretenida su mejor amiga, sentada frente a él en la mesa del comedor.

. Lo sé, lo sé, pero si él piensa eso quizás que pensaran los demás –Comentó, jugando con su puré de patatas.

. Tampoco deberían importarte ellos –Interrumpió una voz masculina.

Ambos chicos en la mesa voltearon a ver a la persona que les había hablado. Le encontraron a un lado de la mesa, con una charola en sus manos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

. ¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes? –Habló suavemente, como era su costumbre.

. ¡Claro Ryoma, amigo! Sabes que puedes hacer lo que te plazca –Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se vino a posar en los labios del castaño.

"¿Quién demonios es él?" No pudo evitar que la pregunta le viniera a la mente cuando vio al muchacho de cabello negro con destellos verdes sentarse junto al trenzado y tratarlo con tanta familiaridad. Además, ¿Por qué el trenzado parecía estar tan feliz de ver a ese tipo?...

. ¡Wow! Ryoma. Tanto tiempo sin verte, amigo... ¿Cómo te fue en EE.UU.?

. ¿Pues qué crees tú?- Le dijo calmadamente, mirándolo fijamente.

. Para mí que ganaste sin problema alguno los cuatro campeonatos de tenis...

. ¡Vaya! Me has estado siguiendo muy de cerca

. ¿Entonces tengo razón? –Se acercó al chico de ojos miel con emoción infantil.

. ¡Por supuesto! –Tomó al trenzado por el cuello y le dio su par de coscorrones juguetonamente.

. Yo escuché que no habías perdido un solo partido, que habías sido el mejor entre los mejores –Karura sonrió cuando Ryoma le miró sorprendido luego de haber soltado al trenzado de su agarre.

. Oíste bien –Se levantó de su silla y apoyó sus manos en la mesa para acercarse a Karura. Enarcando una ceja, le dijo seriamente:

. ¿Me estás espiando?

La muchacha rió unos segundos a las ocurrencias del recién llegado jugador de tenis.

. No, sólo tengo muy buenas fuentes –Le miró retadoramente.

. Entiendo... –Se sentó desconfiadamente en su lugar.

. Además, no creas que era muy difícil enterarse que un muchacho de primer grado de secundaria le ganó a los campeones mundiales –Duo tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

. ¿Pues si era tan fácil, cómo es que tú no tenías idea? –Enarcó una ceja, mirando al trenzado fijamente.

. Es que... yo... –Una gota resbaló por su nuca a la insistencia de Echizen (n/a: ¿A qué ya saben quién es?)

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. El entrenamiento de hoy fue muy duro –Comentó un muchacho de cabellos dorados, mientras entraba en los camarines del gimnasio, seguido por sus compañeros de equipo.

. Sí, parece que la entrenadora se está tomando muy en serio el juego de la próxima semana contra los del Silver School –Comentó otro, sentándose en las bancas de madera dentro del camarín.

. Pues es obvio que la entrenadora Mao esté tomando sus precauciones, después de todo, el año pasado ellos casi nos derrotan en las semifinales...

. Pero eso ocurrió porque no estaba nuestro famosísimo capitán con nosotros –El hablante arrojó su playera de deportes hecha bolita sobre la cabeza del trenzado.

. ¡Por supuesto! Sin mí ustedes, bola de inútiles, no pueden hacer nada –Habló cínicamente, recibiendo a cambio las playeras de sus demás compañeros -¡Hey, así no me llevo con ustedes! –Se quejó juguetonamente, ocultándose detrás de los casilleros.

. ¡Bien hecho! –Oyó la voz de sus compañeros entre sí y unas cuantas manos chocando.

. Malvados... –Masculló entre dientes el castaño, arreglándose el cabello nerviosamente –Ni modo...

El muchacho, aún vestido con el uniforme de deportes, se dirigió a su casillero a unos cuantos pasos de donde se había estado refugiando, marcó la clave del candado y abrió la puerta con su nombre en ella al momento de dejar escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

. Llegaré a casa a dormir –Habló para sí, dirigiendo perezosamente su mirada amatista al espejo pegado al fondo de su casillero. '

. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste allí? –Inquirió el muchacho de costado en la cama.

. ¿Cómo tienes fuerzas de seguir hablando luego de hacer el amor? –Preguntó a su vez el pelicorto que jugaba con la punta de la trenza de su acompañante.

. No lo sé... tal vez es un don –Sonrió abiertamente, sin despegar su vista del reloj sobre la mesita de noche que quedaba frente a él gracias a su posición –Además, fuiste tú el que insistió con eso de recordar el pasado...

. Lo sé, lo sé... no tienes porque enojarte por eso. Además, siempre me ha gustado oír tu voz –Murmuró, sacando una enorme sonrisa del más bajo.

'Su corazón saltó de su pecho en ese mismo momento y sus manos se sostuvieron cual cazador a su presa sobre su boca para impedir al grito que su mente acababa de dar salir de sus labios y alertar a los demás de aquello que acababa de descubrir...

"¿Có-Cómo?" Fue lo único que su mente procesó mientras sus ojos se perdían en aquel mar azul que le miraba con ira a través de su espejo.

Sus piernas flaquearon levemente en susto mientras él daba media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el dueño de los brillantes zafirinos antes reflejados en su espejito.

. ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? –Murmuró lo más discretamente posible, separando apenas sus manos de sus labios.

. Eso no importa ahora... –Dijo serio, descruzando sus brazos y alejándose de la pared donde se recargaba.

. ¿Eh? –Alcanzó a murmurar antes de ser acorralado peligrosamente por el más alto entre su casillero aún abierto y el cuerpo moreno.

Un silencio se formó entonces entre ambos jóvenes estudiantes, dejando sus oídos expuestos al ruido que los chicos, del otro lado de los casilleros, producían al charlar entre ellos. Un silencio algo incómodo en el cual ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, viéndose cada uno reflejado en el mar profundo de la mirada del otro. Un silencio que fue interrumpido por el de tez oscura.

. Yo... te quiero únicamente para mí –Susurró agolpadamente, eliminando igual de rápido el espacio que aún existía entre ambos labios deseosos de contacto.

Duo, al sentir la presión de aquellos labios otra vez sobre los propios, abrió sus ojos enormemente por la sorpresa... no... no podía ser que Heero estuviera besándole nuevamente y... y en esas circunstancias... luego de esas palabras... y... ¡y en ese lugar donde cualquiera podría pasar y descubrirles!...

Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente ante el pensamiento mientras, inconscientemente, abría sus labios para dejar pasar al húmedo intruso, que deseoso se introdujo en la cálida cueva para probar y reconocer todos aquellos sabores embriagantes y dulces como el más fino néctar.

"Esto no está bien" Pensó Duo en un momento de lucidez, abriendo un ojo para observar el pequeño pasillo que se formaba para llegar a aquella parte donde ellos se encontraban. "Es muy fácil que alguien entre y nos vea y yo... yo... "

. ¡Hey Duo! ¿Aún estás con vida, amigo? –Inquirió juguetona una voz conocida para ambos.

Los labios fueron separados al voltear ambos hacia la entrada, donde se podía divisar una sombra que se agrandaba cada vez más, signo inequívoco de que el pelirrojo se acercaba en busca de su capitán.

. ¿Duo? –Llamó nuevamente, asomando apenas su cabeza por los casilleros. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver al aludido recargado en su casillero con una expresión algo frenética. –Vamos, viejo, no tienes por qué temer... prometemos ya no bombardearte

Suspiró el trenzado mientras agradecía enormemente a los cielos que su buen amigo Shinta hubiese tomado su susto por aquella parte de la historia.

. Más vale –Susurró mientras hacía un puchero pequeño y caminaba hacia el chico de coleta.

Ambos jugadores se alejaron conversando mientras un par de ojos azules observaban todo escondidos entre las enormes bolsas de los balones...

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

/ Toco mis labios nuevamente y un sonrojo llega a mis mejillas, haciéndolas hervir de vergüenza al traer mi mente el recuerdo de ese beso que, si bien no duró tanto como otros que Heero ya me ha entregado, si llevaba muchísimas más emociones incluidas en el contacto... y de sólo meditarlo de esta forma me siento arder por dentro nuevamente... /

". Yo... te quiero únicamente para mí" Sí, eso era exactamente lo que Heero le había dicho y eso es lo que le mantenía más alterado de lo normal.

Suspiró otra vez mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el escritorio a un lado de su cama y miraba por la ventana, justo frente a él, el cielo rojizo que comenzaba a oscurecerse.

"Debería bajar a cenar" Pensó, sentándose derecho en su silla giratoria "Ya son las 6:30"

Sin otro pensamiento en la cabeza, el muchacho de largo cabello salió de su cuarto perezosamente, directo al comedor en el primer piso...'

. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta antes –Habló claramente sorprendido mientras jugueteaba con su arroz y curry.

. Con tantos coqueteos a tanta gente, jamás llegué a pensar que sintieras algo por mí –Respondió sumido en la vista que tenía gracias a la ventana del comedor.

. Lo que en verdad ocurre es que eres algo despistado

. Sí, y eso es algo que a ti te encanta –Le miró de reojo, notando así la sonrisa sensual que su novio le regalaba.

'Abrió la puerta del salón suavemente, con algo de inexplicable temor, revelando el interior de este, donde se encontraban sus compañeros charlando amenamente cerca de las últimas mesas… justo a un lado de aquél pupitre que era ocupada por tan enigmático muchacho al que ahora temía profundamente ver a la cara…

. Good Morning, Duo –Le saludó una suave voz cerca del oído.

. Buenos días Ryoma –Saludó alegremente al chico parado justo a su lado, seguramente también acababa de llegar a clases.

. ¿Cómo estás? Te vez algo extraño hoy –Notó inmediatamente el ojimiel.

. No es nada, estoy muy bien –Mintió, sonriendo aún más al tenista.

. ¿En serio? ¡Bueno! Si tu lo dices debe ser cierto, ¿no?

. Sí –Murmuró entrando a la sala a paso rápido para evitar algún otro cuestionamiento.

. ¿Qué es lo que está mal con él? –Se preguntó, haciendo un ligero puchero con sus labios al ver a su amigo huir de él.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. "Yo… te quiero únicamente para mí"

Sus amatistas se entrecerraron en fastidio al atraer su mente el indebido recuerdo de las palabras de ése sujeto cuando él intentaba relajarse durante la hora del almuerzo, al menos, estar tranquilo en ésa hora tan sagrada para él… Cerró sus ojos con enojo "Ese sujeto…"

. ¡Tierra llamando a Duo! –La voz a través del megáfono entró directo en el oído derecho del trenzado, asustándolo hasta la punta del cabello… -¡Ey! Te estoy hablando, hombre

La voz de Karura le llegó en lo profundo, haciéndole voltear hacia abajo, donde su amiga permanecía en pie y mirándole, igual que todos los presentes en el gran comedor, sólo que ellos no le miraban con amenaza U.

. Baja del techo, Duo –El trenzado obedeció de inmediato, desenterrando sus uñas del cielo de concreto, que era lo que le mantenía colgando de cabeza.

. Gomen, Karura… watashi… -Intentó explicarse, mas le interrumpió la muchacha pelinegra.

. ¡Qué es lo que te está pasando! Últimamente estás muy distraído, chico. Digo, sé que generalmente lo eres, pero esto es demasiado –Ella le tomó por los hombros y le obligó a sentarse junto con ella –Dime ¿Te ocurrió algo malo?

. Bueno… no exactamente… -Se sonrojó otra vez, sin poder controlarse siquiera.

. ¿No exactamente? –Le miró extrañada, intentando analizar la frase -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

. ¡Eh! No nada… déjame, últimamente estoy sufriendo delirio… hablo cosas sin sentido… no es nada

. ¿Estás seguro? –Insistió visiblemente preocupada.

. S-Sí, claro… no es nada, en serio, sólo estoy algo pensativo –Se levantó de su asiento como si este le quemase y tomó su bandeja –En serio, no me tomes en cuenta –Agregó, retirándose por fin del comedor.

. Duo-kun…

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. ¡Kami! –Arrojó más agua a su rostro, intentando aminorar las palabras en su cabeza sin mucho resultado.

Enderezó su rostro y logró ver su reflejo en el espejo frente al lavabo. Las gotas de agua escurriendo por su rostro y por los cabellos rebeldes en este, el cuello del uniforme mojado por la descuidada forma de refrescarse…

. Esto no está bien, nada bien –Cerró sus ojos con frustración, apoyando sus manos en la orilla del lavabo -¿Qué es lo que tienes, que logras este efecto en mí?

La puerta del baño se abrió una vez más y el sonido que esta hizo alertó al trenzado dentro, que algo asustado volteó a ver al intruso que osaba interrumpir su momento de reflexión en el día.

"No ahora" Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante los zafiros que le miraban atentamente desde la puerta ya cerrada del cuarto. Durante unos minutos de silencio ambos sujetos se miraron sin perder detalle alguno del otro, sin poder encontrar las palabras apropiadas para dirigirse al otro de buena manera.

. Duo… -Oyó bisbisear al moreno algo azorado, sin moverse de su lugar.

. ¿Heero… qué hacer aquí? –Retrocedió un paso, sosteniéndose fuerte de la orilla del lavabo de cerámica a sus espaldas.

. Te seguí, Duo –Decidido, avanzó unos metros hacia el indefenso trenzado –No puedes escapar de mí para siempre –Sonrió ligeramente, observando su reflejo y el del trenzado en el espejo

Las palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Duo en un eco infinito… ¿Escapar? Él no estaba escapando de Heero… y se lo haría saber a ese engreído de una vez'

Sonrió ante su propio recuerdo inapropiado y no pudo evitar que su vista se perdiera en la figura de su amado, sentado a una banca de él, conversando disimuladamente con una chica de cabello violeta, Hilde al parecer…

. Coqueto –Murmuró distraídamente, sin quitar la vista de la escena tan animada.

Y, como si el muchacho de cabello chocolate le hubiese escuchado, volteó a verle con una sonrisa y mirada sensual, aquella con la que había prendado a tantos y ahora él podía disfrutar a sus anchas.

. Te amo –Leyó los labios de este y se sorprendió… la primera vez que oyó esas palabras, no podía creerlas y ahora eran tan comunes como el respirar…

Tsuzuku...

Keysie: ¡Irresponsable! Sé que eso es lo que he sido al no poder darles los capítulos a TODOS mis fics publicados cuando es debido, pero de verdad que la mente se me va a blanco... mi secreto para publicar es leer cosas nuevas y eso lo he hecho muy poco. Además, es un tanto difícil escribir estando en la playa, a kilómetros de un ciber y con primos a quienes cuidas (nos juntamos en familia y nos vamos a una playa, lejos de la ciudad principal, en este caso, Caldera) y atiendes de vez en cuando… sé que no es una excusa suficiente, ¡Pero por favor no me maten! TT Hago todo lo que puedo. Ojalá me perdonen y le haya gustado este capitulo, que tuve que publicar de nuevo…

**A Shiochang: **_¡Amiga! Eres una de las amigas más famosas que tengo XD y eres un orgullo para mí. ¡Ok! Talvez últimamente no nos hemos leído como antes o nunca hemos tenido la suerte de encontrarnos en MSN y tener una charla como Dios manda, pero en verdad que no lo necesito para sentirte cercana como la gran escritora que eres y como la persona más bella que conozco… espero con ansias volver a leerte y también aquella conversación que antes te he mencionado. ¡Sigue como eres, que encantas!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Juego de seducción"

Basada en Gundam Wing

By: Keysie Maxwell 

Category: AU, OOC, Yaoi, romance, ¡Lemon!.

Warnings: NC-17

Pairings: 01 x 02

Declaimers: Ejem, ejem, música... 'Yo no poseo a los personajes de Gundam Wing ni de otras series ya que estas pertenecen a Sotsu Agency, Sunrise y otras agencias que me ganaron las ideas, así que no me odien por lo que escribo'.

. Diálogos /Pov's Heero & Duo / 'Flash Back' "Pensamientos"

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Capitulo 5 

(Dedicado a Akabane Kuroudo, uno de mis ídolos: Tu forma de escribir me ha inspirado siempre y es mi gran meta)

. ¡Hee-chan! –Intentó esta vez gritando, recibiendo improductivos resultados -¡Oye, si no te despiertas me voy solo, eh! –Se cruzó se brazos, fingiendo enojo, observando de reojo al muchacho tendido en la cama, que aún parecía dormir.

El castaño claro se extrañó por el comportamiento que presentaba el chico recostado porque, si bien este chico era un tanto desordenado, coqueto y a veces aniñado, jamás había tenido problemas para levantarse por las mañanas… como ahora le estaba pasando.

"Aunque nunca antes habíamos hecho el amor toda la madrugada" Un sonrojo llegó hasta sus mejillas ante su pensamiento tan… obsceno y a los recuerdos del maravilloso encuentro que este incluyó…

. Soy un bestia… a nadie se le ocurriría pensar esas… –Su regaño se vio interrumpido por un tirón en su muñeca, que ágilmente le llevó a azotarse contra el colchón de la cama individual, recibiendo apenas en un segundo igualmente el fuerte cuerpo de su desnudo amante sobre él.

. Ohayo, Duo-kun –Le susurró una insinuante voz en el oído, causándole espasmos en todo el cuerpo, sumando esto a toda la gama de sensaciones que le producía observar el magnífico cuerpo de su koi, tapado apenas por las sábanas que sólo descansaban en su espalda.

. Hee… Heero… -Musitó anonadado por el imprevisto ataque –Yo… debemos… el colegio… tarde…

. Cállate ya, Duo Maxwell –Le besó en los labios con pasión, logrando una respuesta igualmente pasional y casi inconsciente por parte del aún atolondrado trenzado.

. Kami –Suspiró una vez se separaron.

. ¿Ya olvidaste aquello que prometiste anoche? –Las palabras del moreno le tomaron por sorpresa.

. ¿Promesa?

. Ok. No importa, yo haré que la recuerdes –Una sonrisa libidinosa se posó en sus labios antes de apoyar todo su cuerpo desnudo sobre el uniformado del trigueño, que se tensó al contacto –Va a ser una mañana muy movida… y no precisamente por las clases… Duo-kun…

'.No puedes escapar de mí para siempre –Sonrió ligeramente, observando su reflejo y el del trenzado en el espejo.

Las palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Duo en un eco infinito… ¿Escapar? Él no estaba escapando de Heero… y se lo haría saber a ese engreído de una vez.

. No tengo motivos para escapar de ti, Heero –Estrechó sus ojos en claro desafío, intentando pugnar con la mirada cobalto.

. Eso es lo que tú dices… -Su mirada se mostró impenetrable e hizo dudar a la violeta, que luego de unos segundos se desvió hacia la pared, junto con el rostro de su dueño –Pero… ¿Qué hay en tu corazón, Duo?

Un silencio tomó la pequeña habitación de azulejos, ambos observaban puntos diferentes, pero mantenían sus mentes concentradas en una sola cosa; la persona enfrente de ellos…

Por una parte Duo era un mar de confusiones, si bien sabía que el muchacho frente a sí le atraía, aún no estaba lo suficientemente listo como para admitirlo públicamente, fuera de su amiga Karura, y mucho menos para decírselo al moreno, que ya le traía bastante enfadado por la vida… Si bien para él era un hecho más que antiguo que algo traía con Heero, una cosa muy diferente era admitir y descifrar que eso pudiese ser… amor.

Por otro lado, el coqueto japonés esperaba con ansias lo que tuviese que decirle el trenzado, estaba nervioso, era cierto, pero la indecisión que el ojivioleta demostraba y todas aquellas veces en que había correspondido a sus besos le daban una infinita esperanza que no quería desaparecer a pesar de que su razón le gritaba a megáfono que no debía dejarse engañar como otras veces, que debía seguir siendo simplemente un Don Juan que no se ligase con nadie sentimentalmente, pero esto se opacaba con aquella necesidad que el trenzado le hacía sentir, y no era una necesidad cualquiera, sino que era una que siquiera él podía describir.

. ¿Estás seguro de no querer lo mismo que yo? –Le interrogó otra vez esa voz, confundiéndole aún más.

"Yo… te quiero únicamente para mí" Esas palabras volvieron a su cabeza, atormentándole nuevamente ¡y en semejante momento!... la gota que derramó el vaso fue esta y él simplemente deseó alejarse del mundo, pensamiento que le llevó a esquivar al moreno, salir del baño y comenzar una loca carrera para intentar liberarse de aquellas palabras, del dueño de estas y, en especial, de los tontos sentimientos que surgían ante ellas.

Se sentía confundido, desorientado, estúpido… todo en él era inseguridad, se cuestionaba cosas que jamás se le habían cruzado por la cabeza, siquiera cuando su mejor amiga le hizo saber que conocía sus sentimientos por el japonés o cuando correspondía a los besos de este… miles de preguntas que le atormentaban más y más, que le dañaban…

"¿Y que tal si él no está enamorado de ti?" Esa voz repiqueteó en su mente, a tal grado que sintió una punzada en su cabeza "¿Qué tal si sólo intentó seducirte?" Volvió a preguntar, suscitando el acelerar de la marcha que el trenzado llevaba "¿Y si nada más intentaba probarte?" Su marcha se detuvo en seco, envuelto entre los miles de árboles en el bosque trasero al instituto, pudo desquitarse:

. ¡DETENTE YA! –Su voz resonó por el lugar, espantando a algunas de las aves habitantes en los árboles, que iniciaron vuelo para dejar sus casas por ahora inseguras.

Sus rodillas se estrellaron contra el pasto, que tiñó la tela del uniforme de verde, y sus mejillas se llenaron de la tibia agua salada que representaban sus lágrimas, aquellas que había intentado no soltar más nunca luego de la muerte de su padre… lágrimas traicioneras que escapaban y mojaban su saco, plasmándolo de la confusión que invadía su mente… y su alma.

. Ya no más… no quiero estar asustado… -Musitó, en la soledad que le brindaba el bosque.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. ¡Heero! –Le llamó una voz desde el pasillo, mas el aludido hizo caso omiso a esta y siguió mirando por la enorme ventana que allí había –Heero ¿Estás bien?

El moreno simplemente volteó a ver a quien tan insistentemente le hablaba, apartándose de la ventana y dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados en un movimiento tieso.

. Disculpa que te moleste, pero… como tú y Duo no se han presentado a clases, yo me preguntaba si… -Su charla se vio interrumpida con el sujeto frente a él.

. No sé en donde está… lo perdí en la hora del almuerzo –Aclaró sin esperar que la muchacha amiga del trenzado terminara su frase.

. ¿Lo perdiste? –Repitió, analizando la frase –Entonces… ¡Oh, Kami! –Su voz se oyó preocupada -¿Y no tienes una idea de dónde pueda estar?

. Si yo supiese algo, no tendría por qué ocultártelo, Karura –Volvió su vista a la ventana, dando a entender que ya no quería hablar más.

. Gomen, Heero –Siguió su marcha, pasando al joven de ojos azules, mas se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él –Estoy segura de que todo se va a arreglar, créeme

Volteó a su derecha, sorprendido por las palabras de la pelinegra, pero cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya se había perdido escaleras arriba, mas a pesar de que ella ya no estaba… las palabras se quedaron en su mente, obligándolo a cuestionarse: ¿Sabría esa mujer lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos, o era simple suposición?... tendría que averiguarlo más tarde.'

. Yo sabía que esto iba a ocurrir –La voz de su koibito le sacó de sus divagaciones.

. ¿Cómo? –Preguntó distraídamente.

. Te dije que nos iban a castigar, Heero… ambos sabemos lo estricta que es la señorita Cleo cuando se trata de horarios –Se volvió a quejar ya que, por culpa del retraso que le "obligó" a pasar su koi en la mañana, habían llegado tarde a la clase de Historia, lo que les significó permanecer castigados todo el primer bloque, cargando aquellas pesadas y fastidiosas cubetas con agua.

. Sí, bueno, tú no pusiste mucha resistencia que digamos, ¿no? –Ese comentario hizo sonrojar al ojivioleta.

. Pues al menos te lo advertí…

. Sí, y fue después de que tuvimos sexo –Se apoyó en la pared y miró al techo, como haciendo memoria.

. ¡Pero al menos lo recordé! –Si antes estaba sonrojado, ahora era un tomate con pies y brazos.

. Lo sé, koi, no es necesario que te enfades –Se acercó al muchacho y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, en un gesto netamente amoroso.

. Me sacas de quicio –Explicó simplemente, dejándose arrullar por lo tierno del momento.

'. ¡Por supuesto que sí! –Afirmó animado, ya que por fin podía hablar con él –Mi padre me mandó a llamar porque dijo que mi prima estaba muy enferma, por lo tanto debo ir a visitarla para cuidarla, por lo que puedo donarte perfectamente mi habitación aquí…

. ¿En serio? Muchas gracias, Ryoma –Su voz no contaba con la chispa de siempre, muy por el contrario, en ella había un rastro de tristeza.

. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? –Preocupado, Ryoma se sentó también en la cama de su habitación, justo a un lado de Maxwell.

. Sí, no me pasa nada, en serio –Sonrió débilmente para su amigo, que se levantó ya más decidido. Él se sintió aliviado, mas no le duró mucho.

. No creas que me has convencido, Duo, pero viendo que aún no estás listo, confiaré en ti –Tomó su mochila del suelo y volteó sobre su hombro para ver al trenzado aún sentado –Si necesitas hablar con alguien, no dudes en llamarme, tienes un teléfono en el buró

Esta vez el tono de voz del tenista sonó suave y comprensivo, lo que provocó gran alivio al americano, que esta vez le sonrió más sinceramente. Ante esto, el de ojos miel volvió en sus pasos y se hincó, apoyando ligeramente su frente con la trigueña, acto que ameritó un tono rosa en las mejillas de su amigo.

. Cuídate mucho, Duo-kun –Y con una leve presión de sus labios en los ajenos, él se retiró de su propia habitación, dejando a un anonado trigueño iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna.'

. ¿Y cuándo pensabas contarme eso, eh? ¬¬

. Bueno, no lo creí para nada necesario. Digo, para mí no implico nada amoroso y para él tampoco, fue sólo un contacto de amigos. Además, con lo que pasó luego eso se me fue de la mente muy rápido –Sonrió coqueto.

. Así que eso fue justo antes de que…

. ¡Hai, Hai! –Duo le interrumpió, sonriendo –Lo que me recuerda que nos castigaron también ése día

. Así es… y exactamente por la misma… -Se detuvo a causa de la campana que sonó salvándoles de su cruel castigo.

. ¡Por fin! –Soltó las cubetas y estas cayeron paradas, mas derramando un poco de líquido al suelo –Mis brazos ya estaban adormecidos

. Tienes que hacer un poco de ejercicios, ¿no crees?

. ¿Qué no te parece suficiente el básquetbol? –Reclamó, entrando al aula por sus cosas.

. Bueno, pues tal parece que eso no es suficiente para desarrollar tus músculos –Explicó su punto, tomando su mochila de su asiento.

Duo se acercó hasta su novio a paso rápido, acorralándolo entre la pared a su lado y su propio cuerpo, que se pegaba casi como una segunda piel a los músculos morenos. Entonces, sonrió libidinosamente.

. Talvez, deba intentar ser el seme esta noche, a ver si eso me fortifica –Susurró en su oído -¿No crees qué sería un excelente deporte? –Mordió apenas el lóbulo del oído donde hablaba, se separó de aquel cálido cuerpo y, guiñándole un ojo, salió del salón.

Entre tanto, Heero permanecía aún apoyado en la pared, atolondrado por la sensualidad que de pronto emanaba de aquel muchacho que le había enamorado. Sintió sus piernas flaquear levemente… ¿Ser el seme?... pues él podía serlo cuando quisiera mientras le mostrara esa misma pasión… pensó, sonriendo como nunca antes.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

'Las sombras dominaban dentro del pequeño espacio que le brindaba la habitación del instituto, iluminada apenas la luna con sus rayos, que se colaban por la única gran ventana, la cama dentro del cuarto, resaltando el blanco de las sábanas y dando a notar la única figura que allí yacía tirada sobre esta, pensativa.

. Nunca me había sentido así… -Alzó su mano a la altura de su cabeza para observarla mejor al brillo de la luz lunar -¿Qué es esta sensación?

Su respuesta fue el silencio del recinto y el casi inaudible sonido de los grillos, que adorando a la luna, le cantaban como cada noche en aquella área rodeada de verde naturaleza.

. No puede ser que esto haya calado tan hondo –Intentó convencerse, sentándose en el lecho donde descansaba -¿Verdad que no?

Abrió la ventana, dejando al aire nocturno y frío entrar de lleno en la habitación ajena y golpear su rostro tibio, provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo… deliciosa sensación que le hizo despertar del letargo en el que se había hundido por la soledad del andurrial en el que había decidido pasar la noche.

. Heero… -El nombre escapó de sus labios como un dulce canto –Dime que esto no es amor… -Cerró los ojos a sus palabras, como si estas quemasen –Onegai…

. Yo no puedo hacerlo, sino te mentiría…

Sus ojos se desorbitaron ante la sorpresa de otra voz dentro de la habitación que debería estar vacía. Volteó como pudo sobre la cama, quedando hincado sobre esta y dándole la espalda a la ventana, que aún le daba paso a la brisa… y quedando frente a frente con un par de ojos azules cual cielo, profundos como el mismo océano y que le miraban directo a sus propios e incrédulos ojos… como si quisiesen calar dentro de ellos y encontrar todas sus emociones. Se sintió desnudo, desnudo en alma ante esa mirada tan provocadora y profunda a la vez.

. ¿Qué… has dicho? –Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, y ante esa pregunta los zafirinos le miraron casi con ternura.

. Digo que me amas, y que no puedes hacer nada en contra de eso –Sonrió levemente, poniendo seguro a la puerta a sus espaldas.

. ¡¿Qué! –Gritó exaltado, sonrojándose un tanto ante semejante afirmación –Tu ego debe ser muy alto para decir algo como eso… ¿Es qué no te basta con todas las mujeres que te siguen, ahora quieres creer que los hombres también caen tus pies? –Le acusó sin razón, intentando desviar el tema de sus sentimientos que ya le traían bastante alterado.

. No es eso lo que quiero… -Se acercó un par de pasos a la cama, pero al notar la tensión en el de cabello largo, se detuvo en seco –A quien quiero es a ti, a nadie más

"¡Dios! Otra de esas frases" Se estremeció ante las palabras, parándose de un solo movimiento sobre el colchón como reacción ante lo dicho.

. Heero, yo quiero que esto acabe –Le miró duro desde su posición, en donde Heero parecía más pequeño parado en el suelo –Estoy harto de que coquetees conmigo como si fuese cualquier chica. Yo no soy como ellas y no pienso caer en tus redes y si te digo esto es porque me incomoda el hecho de que otro chico me acose…

. ¿No será que te da inseguridad? –Allí estaban las palabras.

Heero le había lanzado sin consideración alguna aquello que le había estado atormentando y que le había obligado a huir del chico que ahora le encaraba.

. Yo… será mejor que te vayas –Lo último lo dijo de forma atropellada, bajando de la cama de un salto para empujar al moreno hacia la puerta, de donde se había comenzado a alejar poco a poco para que él no se diese cuenta.

. ¡No Duo! –Le regañó, alejando los brazos trigueños que apresaban sus hombros –Es hora de que enfrentes todo esto, de que lleguemos a una conclusión porque ya no aguanto…

. ¿No aguantas? –Repitió confundido, entrecerrando los ojos para analizar la frase.

. Sí, no lo hago… ¡y es que en verdad todo esto se me ha salido de las manos! Debo admitir que en un principio todo lo hice porque me ignoraste en la clase de Química, siendo que nadie lo hacía…

. Así que… -Le intentó interrumpir, pero se vio interrumpido también.

. Pero luego las ganas de besarte, de acariciarte, de sentirte entre mis brazos se fueron haciendo más grandes y yo siento que no puedo pasar un minuto más sin hacerte mío –Soltó firme, mas tiñendo sus mejillas de un tono rosa por semejante confesión.

El trenzado quedó estático en su lugar, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo más que inmóvil y solo una pregunta se pudo formular en sus labios:

. ¿Me amas? –Inquirió, mirando sin hacerlo realmente cualquier punto aparte.

. ¿Debo decírtelo luego de lo que mencioné antes? –Algo incrédulo, él alzó la ceja.

. ¿Me amas? –Insistió.

. ¡Dios mío, SÍ! ¡Y no te imaginas cuanto! Yo te juro que sin ti me…

Hubiese continuado con su frase, pero unos hambrientos labios posándose sobre los propios le obligaron a callar y corresponder con fogosidad aquella caricia que inesperadamente le daban con tanto fervor que él no cabía en cuenta de si era realidad o un simple sueño, como los que tenía cada noche con ése ángel de ojos violetas…

. Yo… tú no sabes cuanto he esperado esas palabras –Le dijo entrecortadamente, apoyando una de sus manos en la pared a un lado de la puerta, misma donde ahora Heero se apoyaba igual de agitado que él.

. Ha sido demasiado, lo sé… -Murmuró aún agitado y sonrosado.

. Inconscientemente, siempre, estuve esperando alguna palabra o muestra de afecto que fuese verdadera… Te amo… -Las palabras salieron tan fácil de sus labios, que no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante su resolución.

Le pareció ver los ojos de Yuy brillar y antes de que pudiese analizar todo lo que ocurría, se vio nuevamente besado y siendo arrastrado a pasos lentos hacia atrás, donde se encontraba la cama y ellos pudiesen demostrarse su cariño mutuo…

. Heero… -Gimió suavemente cuando su camino hacia la cama se vio interrumpido por el escritorio que había, donde él se vio preso entre el mueble y el cuerpo del moreno, que se había alejado de sus labios para deslizarse por su mentón.

. Utsukushii… -Susurró contra su piel, provocando ligeros espasmos en el cuerpo trigueño, movimientos que se acrecentaron al sentir una lengua traviesa lamer su oreja apenas con la punta, haciéndolo desear caricias más intensas.

Yuy se dio el lujo de seguir con aquello, recorriendo con extrema delicadeza toda la longitud del oído del trenzado, mordiendo el lóbulo como si en realidad no quisiese hacerlo, descendiendo con su vivaz amiga pegada a la piel trigueña hasta el cuello, lamiendo, chupando, reconociendo con sus labios igualmente cada parte de esa perfección como podía por el cuello alto, pero desabrochado, del abrigo del uniforme.

Se sentía en el cielo, aunque un tanto desesperado, las caricias que le propinaban eran justas y necesarias, dadas en el punto exacto y en el momento. ¡Dios! Algo dentro de él siempre le dijo que Heero era un experto y le alegraba confirmar que no se había equivocado.

La chaqueta pronto se vio en el suelo y la camisa a medio sacar, afirmada apenas al final de los hombros de Maxwell, que totalmente extasiado ahora saciaba su curiosidad en la boca ajena, sentado en la mesa, aprisionando con sus piernas y brazos el fornido cuerpo del japonés contra el propio, brindando calor a sus cuerpos y escalofríos al rozar entre sí sus despiertas hombrías con cada movimiento que se regalaban.

Las manos hábiles del moreno no tardaron en retirar la camisa por completo del cuerpo trigueño y comenzar con una completa exploración del cuerpo de éste, incluyendo esto también cualquier parte bajo esos pantalones negros y ajustados, donde sin ninguna espera una mano se introdujo, intrusa, para poder saciar su curiosidad y, por supuesto, al pequeño muchacho a su merced sobre la mesa…

. ¡Oh, santo cielo! –Gritó Duo sin poder evitarlo, rompiendo el apasionado beso, cuando su miembro por fin recibió la atención necesitada por parte del castaño oscuro.

Sentía a la perfección la mano de Heero moviéndose sobre la extensión de su miembro de forma lenta, frotando ambas suavidades en un encuentro que le llenaba el cuerpo de un inmenso ardor, presionando de vez en cuando la base y la punta, mas sólo lo suficiente para inflamarle la sangre y llenarle de un fuego interno que rogaba por ser pagado… un ruego que Yuy disfrutaba ignorar al parecer…

Pronto sus caderas se vieron respondiendo al estímulo que le daban, intentando aumentar la fricción entre sus cuerpo y con aquella mano opresora, moviéndose frenéticas en un exquisito vaivén sobre la mesa, rozando de vez en cuando el igualmente erecto miembro de su contrincante, obligando a Duo a tomar con sus manos el borde de la mesa para encontrar un soporte para su acto y el inmenso placer.

. Más… Aaaahh… Heero, más rápido –Rogó en un jadeo, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás al arquear el cuerpo en busca de más regocijo.

La voz de Duo apurándole le hizo estremecer. De sus labios escapaban gemidos bajitos provocados por las caricias que recibía por el constante meneo que el trenzado llevaba con sus caderas. Su mano comenzó a moverse entonces más rápido, sintiendo la excitación de Duo chocando contra la suya por sobre la tela de ambos pantalones negros.

En un gran esfuerzo por el placer que le cegaba, Duo abrió sus ojos antes apretados y despegó su mano derecha de su firme agarre en el mueble para comenzar a intrusear algo torpe sobre la ropa del moreno, llevando de encuentro algunos libros sobre el escritorio, mas aún así llegando veloz a su objetivo; los pantalones ajenos, en donde encontró el bulto que sería su entretención por un buen rato.

. Duo… - murmuro Heero regresando sus labios a la boca del trenzado, sintiendo la firme mano de este moverse a compás con la suya sobre su doliente miembro.

Ahora su mano en el sexo del trenzado se movía a la misma velocidad que la de Duo sobre el suyo propio, cada vez más rápido con ellos escapaban los gemidos de su boca que eran también a cada segundo más rápidos y más fuertes. Ambos estaban ya por llegar al límite y extrañamente saber esto causaba un cierto grado de excitación en el otro.

. Aún no...- Susurró Yuy, sintiendo los espasmos del cuerpo trigueño, que le miró confundido cuando cesó en los movimientos en su excitación –Lo mejor recién viene, lo prometo –Se explicó, acariciando la mejilla suave del otro.

Y, sin decir más, deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo del trenzado, llegando hasta la pretina del pantalón del instituto, donde jugó con el botón hasta desabrocharle, bajó la cremallera y así deslizar la ajustada prenda por las piernas ligeramente bronceadas, como el resto de la piel de Maxwell, hasta sus tobillos, desde donde inició otro recorrido con sus manos, subiendo por las suaves pantorrillas hasta los gruesos muslos, que acarició suave por la parte interna, recibiendo un gemido de aceptación, llegando a los oscuros bóxers contenientes de su último objetivo… aunque esta prenda también se vio retirada al poco tiempo, dejando a Duo totalmente desnudo y a merced de sus ansias ardientes…

Sin querer hacer esperar más al trigueño y sin poder hacerlo él tampoco, se agachó hasta la altura de su punzante objetivo. Lamió nuevamente sus labios y con su lengua rozó apenas la punta de la virilidad de Duo, quien al sentirlo no pudo evitar soltar un gemido fuerte, ansioso y vibrante... sonrió al oír todo lo que podía lograr en su querida presa y comenzó a besar la punta nuevamente mientras su mano comenzaba con un suave movimiento en la base del sexo que degustaba, aprovechando también esto para sostenerlo rígido donde necesitaba que estuviese…

. ¡Ah! - Duo se aferró a la mesa nuevamente al sentir como el calor de su miembro era encerrado por aquella boca hambrienta y deseosa.

Heero encerró completamente el sexo del americano en sus labios, dentro de su boca se llevaba a cabo la lucha por sumergirse más en aquel sabor almizclado, sus colmillos acariciando apenas sobre la piel expuesta y sensible, su lengua jugueteando sobre el tamaño y su boca ajustándose a él y, para su deleite, aquello se movía entre sus labios de una forma maestra, pidiendo más, queriendo llegar mas a fondo, causa del movimiento de caderas de su dueño.

En un juguetón movimiento, golpeó con la punta de su lengua de la extremidad ya elevada, recibiendo como aprobación a esto un intenso gemido, y no pudo hacer más que seguir complaciendo sus ansias, encerrando como pudiese todo el calor en su boca, succionando frecuentemente este, sacando y metiendo la erguida pasión para simular un coito… y estaba resultando, pues podía sentir aumentar aquellos movimientos de cadera.

. Heero… yo… -Intentó advertirle, cegado por el placer, pero la tensión de su cuerpo le indicó demasiado tarde que ya no había caso -¡Aaaahh!

En un golpe súbito, aquel deseo lleno su boca completamente, al momento que Duo soltaba aquel largo gemido, el líquido caliente se extendió por toda la cavidad de sus labios, que degusto tomando hasta la ultima gota y relamiendo el pequeño hilillo que se había escapado de forma traviesa por el costado de su boca... el sabor agridulce incomparable le hacía desear más... y esperaba poder tenerlo pronto.

. Yo esperaba que tu sabor fuese delicioso, pero… -Besó cortamente aquellos labios rojos por la pasión, compartiendo así con el trenzado su propio sabor –No hay con qué comparar este sabor grandioso

. Heero… -Susurró de manera tímida, tomando en rostro del más alto –Hazme tuyo… onegai

. Si eso es lo que tú quieres… -Rió malévolamente, cargando a Duo con sus brazos, pasando uno por detrás de su cabeza y el otro por la parte posterior de sus rodillas.

Su cuerpo se tensó un tanto al sentir lo frío de las sábanas de la cama contrastando la calidez ferviente de su piel expuesta, pero esta sensación de incomodidad se vino abajo cuando otro cuerpo, igualmente desnudo, se recostó sobre el suyo, compartiendo su calor nuevamente.

. Heero –Otro estremecimiento tomó su cuerpo mientras abrazaba por el cuello al joven sobre él.

. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que deseas? –Volvió a insistir. Su mirada transmitía su inseguridad.

. Me lastimarías si no lo hicieras… -Sonrió coquetamente.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Aquella melodía que le permitiría seguir adelante con su ritual amoroso sin pudor.

. Ah, Heero… -No pudo evitar soltar un pasional gemido, sintiendo aquello tan frío en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

El moreno muchacho llevó, sin más preámbulos, su mano derecha hasta la pequeña entrada virgen de aquél ángel de largo cabello e introdujo uno de sus dedos lentamente, dejando al cuerpo bajo él que se acostumbrara a la invasión de su ser y, una vez logrado su objetivo, empezó con suaves movimientos de su extremidad, cuidadosamente, intentando no dañar al trenzado.

Luego de unos minutos, ya eran tres dedos los que se entrometían en la pequeña cavidad… y eran los suficientes como para mantener al trenzado completamente fuera de sí, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y su mente. Éste movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en la almohada con algo de rudeza mientras intentaba no soltar los ruidosos gemidos que amenazaban con escapar de su garganta y llenar todo el cuarto con la dulce melodía.

Mientras, Heero se concentraba únicamente en brindarle placer al exquisito joven de piel trigueña, llevando sus dedos de adentro hacia fuera con algo de desespero y es que… los deseos que había estado guardando por todo ese tiempo en el instituto, ahora le estaba consumiendo por dentro. ¡Su cuerpo y mente le pedía a gritos poseer al de ojos cárdenos!...

Y no tenía intenciones de negarse a esos deseos… sonrió, sacando con cuidado sus dedos y acercó su rostro al del trenzado, pudiendo besar así los dulces labios de su acompañante en entrega.

. Te amo, Duo –Le confesó nuevamente, una vez que separaron su nexo, posicionándose entre las piernas de Maxwell y besaba su cuello, para distraerle.

. Y yo a ti también… -Contestó jadeante y aguantando una pequeña risa que le produjo la caricia en su cuello.

. Mi trenzado… Esto va a doler –Musitó luego de dirigir su excitación palpitante a la pequeña entrada, dejando entrar apenas sí la punta de este.

. ¡Ah, Heero! –Gritó fuerte, mezcla de dolor y placer, a la entrada lenta de aquel órgano en su interior.

. Oh, Duo… -Gimió, sintiendo su miembro ser ligeramente apretado por la estrechez del trenzado bajo él a medida que avanzaba.

. ¡Heero! –No podía dejar de repetir aquel nombre mientras jugaba con su propio cabello y movía lentamente sus caderas, ayudando así a deslizarse más rápido el sexo del moreno a su interior.

Yuy, de un solo movimiento, se sentó sobre la cama, llevando a Duo consigo a sentarse igualmente sobre sus piernas mientras le abrazaba por la cintura, terminando de una vez con aquella tortura, y empalándose definitivamente dentro de Maxwell.

. Duo… -Gimió nuevamente, aguantando las ganas de moverse dentro del otro chico, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior.

. Esto es… -Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su amante –Muévete… lo necesito…

El japonés comenzó a mover sus caderas con lentitud entonces, embistiendo el cuerpo y, sobre todo, las caderas de su amante americano, llevando así su miembro hacia fuera y dentro del interior caluroso del más bajo, sentado sobre sus piernas.

. Umm… aaaahh –Gemía el americano incontroladamente, abrazándose al cuerpo moreno con fuerza, mordiendo de vez en cuando el cuello del mismo para después aliviar la zona con su lengua, que mansamente lamía la enrojediza zona.

. ¡Itoshii Duo! –Gritaba sin querer a causa del placer que le brindaba cada embestida que daba contra el de piel más clara.

Los golpes de sus caderas se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, más fuertes, más rápidos, más profundos. Ambos se movían con frenesí junto al otro, intentando encontrar más contacto entre sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, dejándose llevar por el placer infinito del acto, que alejaba todo pensamiento coherente de sus cabezas y las dejaba en un blanco total, donde sólo las sensaciones valían.

. ¡Oh, Dios todopoderoso! –Gritó al sentir esos dedos calientes en la sensible piel de su excitación despierta otra vez.

Aquellos dedos delgados, cada vez más ágiles en su trabajo, se movían al ritmo de cada embestida placentera que el moreno daba sobre él, podía sentirlos claramente sobre su piel… él… él iba…

. Heero… ya no aguanto… voy a… a… -Intentó advertirle, presionando las caderas de su amante con sus piernas, pero…

Heero empujó con gran fuerza una última vez, interrumpiendo a Duo en su frase y llegando hasta lo más profundo del interior del americano, tocando su mancha en el trayecto, acto simple que mandó a ambos al límite de sus resistencias.

. ¡Oh, Heero! –Logró gritar mientras su semilla abandonaba su interior con fuerza a causa del placer provocado en el intercambio amoroso y por la sensación de sentir al hermoso moreno terminar dentro de él al mismo tiempo…'

. ¿Qué es esa cosa? –Se dijo a sí mismo, picando con el tenedor la espesa mezcla de… bueno, algo… sobre la charola de la cafetería.

. Bien, me parece que es puré de papas –Su inseparable amiga le contestó igual de contrariada que él.

. ¿Es normal que el puré tenga ésas manchas marrón oscuro? –Heero levantó con su tenedor un poco del… algo… como muestra.

. No lo creo –A Sasuke le recorrió la cabeza una gota de sudor.

. ¡Puaj! –Exclamaron a coro mientras soltaban su tenedor al mismo tiempo, que cayeron sobre el "algo" hecho puré.

. TT ¿Dónde se metió la antigua cocinera? –Azotó su frente contra la mesa, lloriqueando.

. Me parece que tuvo una lesión pequeña en el brazo –La única mujer del grupo habló.

. ¿En serio? Yo ni enterado –El de cabello negro se encogió de hombros.

. Parece que esto nos va a traer problemas –Bufó Yuy, mirando a la nueva cocinera servir a los otros alumnos su… "algo" hecho puré.

'Los radiantes rayos solares le acariciaron los párpados esa mañana calurosa. Él intentó evitar su despertar, acostándose de costado para evitar la luz, pero esto no le resultó muy bien pues prontamente se vio totalmente despierto a causa de una respiración suave y cálida que golpeó sus mejillas.

. Heero –Bisbiseó, entrecerrando los ojos para que el sol no interrumpiera su visión.

El muchacho de cabellos cortos descansaba sobre la cama de costado, mirando hacia él. Su expresión adormilada denotaba total inocencia y sus labios se estiraban en una dulce sonrisa diminuta. Así, con esa expresión en el rostro, y los rayos del sol colados por las cortinas golpeando el moreno y casto rostro, le hicieron recordar a los ángeles con aquella inocencia de niño que poseían.

. Kirei… -Dejó deslizar la palabra entre sus labios, en un arrullador sonido.

"Es tan diferente" Pensó de repente. Su expresión se volvió seria otra vez "Son como las dos caras de una misma moneda… anoche me dejó ver aquel ser lleno de pasión y lujuria, se transformó en una persona salvaje y hoy… es simplemente encantador, con aquella niñez que posee su interior… ¿Cuál es el real, entonces? ¿En cuál de las dos caras debo confiar?"

. Ah… -Una mano en su mejilla se posó, leve y cálida, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y envolviéndolo, esta vez, en la paz que expresaban esos ojos azules ahora abiertos.

. Buenos días, Duo-kun –Sonrió, cerrando sus ojos también.

. Yo… b-buenos días… Heero

Los zafirinos se abrieron nuevamente y se fijaron en las violetas joyas, en un contacto gentil. Ambos se vieron presas de la mirada ajena por infinitos segundos.

. Anoche… todo fue maravilloso –El moreno habló al fin, acomodándose esta vez boca arriba, fijando su atención en el techo blanco -¿Te arrepientes, Duo?

/ La pregunta me tomó por completo desprevenido. Jamás pensé tener que cuestionarme aquello y mucho menos que fuera él quien lo hiciera… sonreí, sin poder hacer nada más y, cerrando mis ojos, manteniendo la calma, no pude hacer más que responder con lo que sentía

. …… No, jamás en mi vida he estado tan seguro de algo

Me senté sobre la cama y me incliné sobre Heero, sentí algunos de mis cabellos sueltos por el movimiento de anoche, caer por sobre mis hombros, rodeando el rostro del muchacho bajo mi cuerpo, encerrado por mis brazos que se apoyaban a los costados de su cintura… acerqué lentamente mi rostro al suyo y uní nuestras frentes, procurando no despegar mis ojos de los suyos en ningún instante…

. Te amo, Heero, y no puedo creer que hayas dudado de mi entrega –Le sonreí otra vez, recibiendo el mismo gesto de Yuy, quien entrelazó sus brazos a mi cuello, arrastrándome hacia él, en una petición silenciosa que yo acepté.

… Y nos besamos… debo decir, que nunca sentí tanto cariño en una caricia tan simple…/

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. Y esto es lo que ocurre cuando uno llega tarde TT

Nuevamente, Duo estaba parado en el pasillo fuera del salón con aquellos tan conocidos cubos llenos de agua en las manos, recargándose en una de las paredes para intentar sobrellevar el peso, pero ahora estaba acompañado por el moreno japonés.

. ¿Estás cansado, Duo? –Le miró desafiante.

. No aún… o al menos no más que tú –Devolvió aquella mirada.

. ¿Quieres apostar eso?

. Algo me dice que es una mala idea hacerlo… ¬.¬

. ¿Tienes miedo de que pida algo demasiado exigente? –Se acercó hasta él, acorralándole en la pared donde se apoyaba.

. No podrías pedirme algo que no te haya dado –Susurró, desviando su rostro del japonés para mirar el final del pasillo vacío.

. Talvez tengas razón –Unió su frente a la del ojivioleta con sumo cuidado –Te amo… -Delató.

Las palabras llegaron a sus oídos en forma de un cantar susurrante y extremadamente satisfactorio. Una sonrisa tomó sus labios y sus violetas ojos relucieron con la luz del radiante sol… se estremeció ligeramente y cerró sus ojos al fin, tranquilizándose.

. ¿Me amas? –Preguntó el moreno, tal como el trenzado lo hubiese hecho la anterior noche.

. Sí, más de lo que puedo controlar –Confesó nuevamente, sintiendo un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

. Me agrada escuchar esas palabras… (N/a: ¿De quién oí eso antes?)

. Mejor no te acostumbres –Desvió su mirada, aguantando una sonrisa, para seguir pareciendo enfadado.

. Preferiría que tú te acostumbrases a decirlo

. No lo creo posible

El timbre de salida sonó, lo que les indicaba que debían pasar a sus clases de filosofía, como lo hacían cada viernes por la mañana. Los dos jóvenes se alejaron entre sí y soltaron sus pesadas cubetas mientras el resto de los alumnos, que habían llegado antes y sí tomaron las clases, salía a los pasillos para dirigirse a las próximas que debían tomar, llenando el antes solitario lugar que habían estado ocupando aquél singular par para dejarse acunar por el vistoso romance que llevaban.

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. ¿Mañana? –Duo estaba sin duda muy sorprendido por la invitación que le brindaban.

Heero le miró fijamente por un largo tiempo, esperando, al parecer, alguna otra respuesta aparte de aquella exclamación que el trenzado había soltado, mas manteniendo su silencio y serio porte hacia él.

. ¿Qué dices? –Volvió a insistir, allí, sentada frente a él -¿Vendrás?

. Bueno… tengo algunas cosas que hacer mañana…

. No te preocupes, viejo, sólo va a ser un momento ¡Anímate! La feria no suele venir seguido a esta ciudad –La voz del novio de su amiga le presionó desde su otro costado.

. Es que…

. Entradas gratis –Le recordó Ryoma, sentado a un lado de Karura, que se sentaba frente a él.

. Bueno…

. ¡Esto nos va a tomar años! –La pelinegra se levantó de su silla y acercó hacia el moreno novio del trenzado, sentado al lado derecho de este –Tú si vas a ir ¿verdad? –Una carita de perro bajo la lluvia llegó al instante para atacar al japonés, que se sintió algo intimidado antes aquellos ojos de pena.

. Sí… bueno, no veo porque no –Sonrió nuevamente, intentando ignorar la gota que resbaló por su cabeza al aceptar.

. ¡Genial! –Karura tomó por los hombros a Heero, sumamente feliz –La vamos a pasar excelente entonces –Susurró en tono cómplice, guiñándole un ojos al japonés que no pudo evitar mostrar su coqueta sonrisa ante semejante oferta.

. ¡Está bien, está bien! –Gritó mientras se levantaba de su puesto en el comedor y miraba a la muchacha bastante enojado –Voy a ir, deja de hacerme sufrir –Hizo puchero.

. Entonces todo arreglado; Mañana en el parque de diversiones a las 4 p.m

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

. No puedo creer que haya caído en un truco tan bajo –Gruñó enfadado, corriendo la cortina de baño que cubría la regadera individual.

La última clase de ése día viernes había sido la de deportes y ya todos los demás alumnos se habían marchado a sus casas para compensar las horas de estudio durante la semana con relajo en el inicio de un fin de semana, pero Duo había decidido tomar un baño antes de retirarse a su hogar, sabiendo de antemano que apenas llagara a este, se quedaría dormido en el primer lugar, acolchado o no, que encontrara…

. Y no pienso estar oliendo a sudor mañana –Pensó en voz alta mientras abría el grifo, dándole paso al agua tibia salir.

El vapor de agua rápido comenzó a adueñarse del pequeño cubículo de la regadera, saliendo apenas hacia fuera, a los camarines, llenando al trenzado de un sopor tibio y relajante, de una extraña paz interna que le sacó una sonrisa a sus labios.

. Esto es vida… -Gimió ligeramente, pasando sus manos por su largo cabello suelto.

Un estremecimiento tomó su cuerpo de repente, como una ráfaga de viento que azotó su espalda y le produjo extraños escalofríos, pero no le tomó importancia y siguió con los suyo, esta vez untando shampoo en las puntas de su cabello, que caían sobre su hombro izquierdo hacia delante, tapando gran parte de su pecho fornido.

Pero no tomar atención a este hecho tan pequeño fue un error que tendría que pagar…

Pronto unos brazos cálidos le tomaron por la cintura y le atrajeron hacia atrás, donde un cuerpo, igual de desnudo que el propio, pudo sentir, le esperaba ya húmedo por la poca agua que le había alcanzado a tocar.

. ¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS…!

Unos labios comenzaron a recorrer la piel sensible de su cuello, concentrándose en sus costados y cerca de la nuca, descendiendo a paso lento, quitando el sabor del agua que salía de la llave con su lengua juguetona y con los tiernos besos que iba dejando, llegando casi hasta los hombros, donde se hallaban ahora aquellas manos fuertes que le capturaron en un principio, dándole pequeños masajes, que más que relajarles, le subían la temperatura del cuerpo.

. ¿Heero? –Su voz sonó ronca por el deseo fugaz que le invadió y una sonrisa tomó sus labios cuando le respondieron.

. A tus órdenes… -Le respondió, obligándole a sonreír y, a la vez, a sentirse sumamente nervioso.

. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Su voz salió en un pequeño murmullo, tembloroso y rogitativo.

. Bueno, es sólo que… -Deslizó su lengua por su cuello, degustando nuevamente el sabor de las piel tersa –quise venir a ayudarte con tu baño

. Sin ofender, pienso que… me estás retrasando

. ¡Oh, sí! Pero va a ser divertido y… ya verás que te gustará –Sonrió lascivamente, volviendo a recorrer con sus manos el vientre plano, llegando, de una vez, hasta aquella quemante zona.

. ¡Heero! –Gimió, sintiéndolo moverse de a poco sobre su miembro despierto y más que lubricado por el agua.

El movimiento en que su amante comenzó fue lento y suave, haciéndole despertar mucho más, despertando sus íntimos deseos una ves más, obligándolo a querer más de aquello, de anhelarlo con cada fibra de su ser, como fue en la primera vez.

Corrientes eléctricas descendían por su espina, obligándolo a removerse entre los brazos morenos que aún le apresaban y le acariciaban diferentes partes del cuerpo. Sus manos subieron involuntariamente hasta enredarse con el cuello mojado de Heero, enredándose en las cortas y suaves hebras de cabello oscuro, intentando darle, aunque fuese poco, una pequeña parte del placer que le estaba brindando a él con cada hábil vaivén de su mano.

. Heero…

.… Duo…

Esto, se sentía maravilloso…. Estar junto a Heero era más que mágico y mucho más real…'

Tsuzuku...

Keysie: Quiero disculparme con mis lectores por haberme tardado tanto, pero la verdad es que era un tanto estresante estar escribiendo tantos fics en medio de las pruebas y tareas escolares. Además, no les voy a negar que esta vez sí me ha dado flojera el seguir… aparte que los lemmon no son algo que se me dan… realmente no son para mí, pero… bueno, supongo que es mejor tarde que nunca y aquí les he traído el capitulo 5 que espero hayan disfrutado pues le di un toque "un lemmon" para ser más exactas que espero haya cumplido sus expectativas…. Matta ne! TT Y Gomen ne!

**A Akabane Kuroudo: **_Que es una escritora Yaoi, la cual está de más decir que es fantástica, que tiene un estilo único y un muy alto nivel de escritura, casi poético, que te lleva a sentir cada golpe emocional de sus personajes como tuyo, que te lleva a escenarios y lugares espectaculares con tan sólo narrar un párrafo, quien te llena de encanto cada vez que lees algo suyo. Es una de mis ídolos de toda la vida y una persona que demuestra ser muy grande cada vez que escribe, a quien no he podido conocer en persona, pero que me ha dado una impresión de sí misma bastante buena y quien me ha llenado de el gusto por los fics y me ha inspirado y hecho llorar… una escritora que siempre será mi meta y mi anhelo, alguien que quiero expirar a ser como escritora…. Akabane (Aiko) Muchas gracias! _


End file.
